It Started Over Coffee
by MeinSonnenschein
Summary: Uma gesto educado de Naruto o faz ganhar um novo amigo. Um bem charmoso e espirituoso. NaruSasu/SasuNaru. TRADUÇÃO. (TRANSLATION. ORIGINAL STORY BELONGS TO RASENGAN22).
1. Capítulo 1

**Initial notes:** It Started Over Coffee is a fanfic writen by Rasengan22, and the original one can be found at ( _www . fanfiction s / 7569102 / 1 / It-Started-Over-Coffee_ ). Nothing in this text belongs to me, nothing at all. It's a fanfic I've read some years ago and fell in love with, and a friend asked me to translate it. With the original author permission, I'm translating and posting it here in my account. If you can, and want to say something, send it also to the original work in the link. Or at least favorite/follow/review it to show support to the original work. I'll be translating slowly and posting it here, so please don't take it to ANY OTHER website. All the original author notes will also be translated.

 **Notas iniciais:** It Started Over Coffee é uma fanfic escrita por Rasengan22, e a original pode ser lida em ( _www . fanfiction s / 7569102 / 1 / It-Started-Over-Coffee_ ). Nada do texto me pertence, nada mesmo. Essa é uma fanfic que eu li alguns anos atrás e me apaixonei completamente, e à pedido de uma amiga comecei a traduzir. Com a permissão da autora, estou traduzindo e postando aqui no site. Peço para que, caso tenham algum comentário, façam um esforcinho de o fazer também na obra original. Ou ao menos favoritem/acompanhem para mostrar carinho à autora. Eu vou estar traduzindo um capítulo por semana e postando APENAS AQUI. Não levem para outro site. Todas as notas vão ser traduzidas, também.

* * *

 **Notas do autor:**

Tem um anúncio especial no meu perfil sobre o Drama CD japonês que eu escrevi o script/história. É essencialmente uma história SasuNaruSasu dublada por Noriaki Sugiyama e Junko Takeuchi. Links para compra no meu perfil. A versão não editada não está mais postada em lugar nenhum. Por favor não use o espaço das reviews para pedir por ela (o espaço é pra fazer apenas comentários sobre a história) Coffee Universe timeline: ISOC (principal, essa aqui), Sidefics I, Seattle/Dream/Seattle (ou Seattle, e então Dream), Sidefics II, Merry Xmas/Happy New Year, NYC (alternativo), Nezumi, Dream sidefics (não terminada)

* * *

It Started Over Coffee

(Começou com Café)

Naruto estava sentado em uma mesa de canto no Starbuck's. O tempo aquele dia estava nojento. A chuva ia e vinha, o que arruinou suas esperanças de colocar o barco no lago. Também explicava porque a cafeteria estava tão ridiculamente lotada. Toda mesa e cada uma das cadeiras confortáveis que dividiam um divã estavam ocupadas. Ele não estava fazendo nada mais do que matar tempo. Ele já havia rolado a lista de contatos do seu celular, enviando mensagens pra todos em um raio de 25 kilometros para ver se eles queriam sair, mas ninguém estava disponível. Naruto já havia checado seu e-mail, seu Facebook, Twitter, e Tumblr. Ele pesquisou por apartamentos que ele não poderia comprar mesmo que não houvesse nada de errado com o que ele vivia agora. Ele acessou o _Kayak, Travelocity_ e _Orbitz_ * apenas para ver quanto custam passagens para a Alemanha só porque ele nunca esteve lá. Maldito seja o Starbuck's e a decisão de ofercer wi-fi de graça.

A mesa onde ele sentava estava contra a parede, próxima ao balcão onde as pessoas pegavam açúcar, canudos, guardanapos, qualquer coisa. E foi apenas por coincidência (e curiosidade) que ele levantou o olhar quando a porta abriu e um novo cliente entrou, seu cabelo negro grudado nas laterais de seu rosto pela chuva. Ele tinha uma maleta de notebook pendurada no ombro, e já estava procurando por sua carteira. Issoi foi o tanto que Naruto percebeu antes de decidir procurar por qualquer coisa no YouTube. Ele havia trazido seus fones de ouvido, então ele revirou sua mochila e os conectou. Passados alguns minutos, depois que acabou o primeiro vídeo que ele estava assistindo, voltou a olhar ao redor e encontrou o homem de antes de pé perto de sua mesa, café em mãos, procurando por um lugar vazio. O olhar de Naruto correu pela loja de novo, mas todas as mesas continuavam ocupadas. Havia espaço o bastante para dois em sua mesa, e ele estava perto de uma tomada, então ele tirou os fones de ouvido e decidiu fazer sua boa ação do dia.

"Hey," ele disse, alto o bastante para atrair a atenção do outro. "Eu posso dividir minha mesa com você." Ele apontou com o dedão para o plug atrás de si. "Tem até uma tomada, se você precisar de uma."

O homem o encarou por um momento, os olhos escuros estreitos, aparentemente tentando decidir se era segura aceitar a oferta de Naruto. O que ele imaginou que poderia acontecer em uma loja _pública e lotada_ , Naruto não tinha ideia. Ele vestia roupas normais, droga, e estava obviamente tentado ser amigável! O estranho deu uma última olhada esperançosa ao redor do lugar, mas vendo que não tinha outra opção, concordou com a cabeça e se sentou.

"Obrigado," ele disse e quase soou como se estivesse aceitando a educação de Naruto por obrigação.

"Por nada."

Ele voltou a ouvir música, porém logo percebeu que o rapaz colocava o cabo de força no notebook.

"Quer que eu coloque na tomada?" Naruto perguntou com a mão já esticada.

O outro lhe direcionou um olhar desconfiado.

"Você desconfia bastante de estranhos, né?" Naruto deu uma risada.

"E você não?" O homem o entregou o cabo, e Naruto o colocou na tomada.

"Hm.. Não realmente. Eu tenho um pouco de bom senso, mas é o meu casaco que parece particularmente suspeito pra você?"

"Sim," o homem respondeu. "Você poderia ser um malandro."

Naruto zombou, com um sorriso no rosto. "Um malandro usando o notebook no Starbuck's?"

O homem tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. "Ainda é horário de aula, não é?"

"Eu vou aceitar isso como um elogio. Você 'tá dizendo que eu pareço mais novo do que eu realmente sou. Ah, a propósito, eu sou Naruto."

"Olá, Naruto." Ele disse e apertou o botão 'power' no notebook, arrastando sua cadeira para mais perto da mesa.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado. "Você não tem um nome?"

"Eu tenho, mas eu não o dou para malandros suspeitos que matam aula."

"Ótimo. Só pra te informar, Naruto não é meu nome real. É um nome falso que eu dou pra estranhos quando eles perguntam – "

"Eu não perguntei." Ele foi interrompido.

"Bem, sim, mas você queria, e assim como você, eu também tenho que me cuidar. É tipo quando garotas dão números falsos?"

"Você está se comparando com uma garota?" O homem tirou a tampa de seu café e tomou um gone. "Então agora você é um malandro transsexual que mata aula?"

"E se eu fosse, teria algum problema pra você?" Naruto perguntou, já tendo há algum tempo abaixado o volume em seu computador.

"Só com a parte de matar aula."

Naruto apoiou o queixo em uma mão. "Quão tolerante de você," ele disse sarcasticamente. "Você é... da região?"

"Eu moro na cidade, sim." O homem respondeu ríspido.

"Oh, eu estou te irritando com minhas perguntas?"

"Me irritando não é exatamente o que eu diria _ainda_."

"Tudo bem." Naruto colocou os fones de ouvido de volta, aumentando o volume da música.

"Você quer alguma coisa mais para beber?"

"Uh?" Ele tirou um dos lados do fone. "Você disse alguma coisa?"

"Eu perguntei se você quer outra coisa pra beber." Ele apontou para o copo já vazio de Naruto.

O loiro piscou várias vezes. "Por quê?"

"Porque você me deixou sentar aqui. Se você quiser mais um, eu compro pra você."

Um sorriso começou a nascer no rosto de Naruto. "Você não precisa fazer isso. Você só parecia id-, uh, er, bobo. De pé no meio da loja daquele jeito."

"Sério?"

"Sim, tipo aquela criança que todo mundo odeia na escola, aí ele vai pra cantina e fica lá de pé porque não tem nenuma mesa pra ele sentar."

"Fala por experiência própria?"

Naruto soltou uma risada. "Você até que é engraçado."

"Eu não estava tentando ser engraçado. Vai querer o café ou não?"

"Já que você 'tá oferecendo, claro. Hm, _Caramelo Macchiato?_ Pode ser do grande."

O homem pediu licensa e se levantou da cadeira. Naruto o assistiu fazendo o pedido. Não que ele precisasse colocar mais cafeína em seu sangue, mas quem iria recusar café de graça? Naruto o observou o tempo todo, não de uma maneira esquisita, mas ele estava meramente curioso. Ele tinha que descobrir o nome daquele cara logo, ou ele ficaria louco. Ele tinha uma fala suave e fazia Naruto se lembrar dos babacas que ele via pela cidade, mas ele havia se sentado consigo sem hesitar _tanto_. E ele estava comprando café para Naruto, e também o deu atenção batendo um papo. Ele não poderia ser tão ruim, certo?

Seu companheiro de mesa sentou-se novamente, entregando para Naruto o café (em um tamanho maior do que ele havia pedido).

"Eu meio que me preocupo em te oferecer mais cafeína."

Naruto bebeu pelo buraco da tampa, sentindo o gosto do caramelo que ele lambia dos lábios. "Por quê, por eu falar muito? Bem, se você queria que eu calasse a boca, isso foi um grande engano, mas talvez eu comece a quicar pelas paredes logo e você vai ficar com a mesa só pra você."

"Ah, você descobriu meu plano."

Naruto deu uma risada. "Sério, me fala seu nome."

"Pode ser um nome falso igual o seu?"

"Claro."

"Então é Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Naruto tomou mais um gole de seu café. "É, provavelmente é falso, mas eu vou aceitar."

"Fico feliz que você tenha aprovado, Naruto."

"Você lembrou! Você deve ser um desses caras de negócios, tipo, que apertam a mão das pessoas e depois que elas dizem seus nomes, ficam 'É um prazer conhecê-lo, Naruto' e então fica encarando dessa maneira intimidadora. Isso 'tá em algum manual?"

Sasuke o encarou.

"O quê?"

"Você é estranho, mas sim... Eu sou de _negócios_ , mas dizer seu nome é mais da minha educação."

"Ah é? Seus pais são pessoas legais?

"Eles eram." Ele pareceu travar um pouco. "Mas ambos já morreram."

Sua expressão se fechou, e ele se sentiu mal por perguntar. A ponta do dedão esfregou a lateral de seu copo em círculos trêmulos. "Me desculpe."

Sasuke deu de ombros.

"Se eu não estou te deixando trabalhar, eu posso calar a boca a qualquer momento."

"Eu meio que duvido disso. Eu vim para terminar um trabalho, mas só porque a luz acabou no meu apartamento."

"Então você trabalha de casa?"

"Duas vezes por semana eu o faço."

"Você viaja pra cidade nos outros dias?"

"Sim."

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam. "Dá pra ver."

Sasuke erguei uma sobrancelha. "Ver o que?"

"Que você é da cidade. Você se veste quase todo de preto e suspeita de estranhos mesmo que essa seja uma cidade bem pequena, e toda essa distância, e – "

"Eu acho que eu entendi."

"Você gosta de trabalhar na cidade? Por que você não mora lá? Aí você não precisaria viajar por uma hora e voltar todo dia."

Sasuke passou uma mão por seus cabelos e suspirou. "Eu comecei recentemente. Eu não tinha certeza se queria viver na cidade, e eu acabei de pagar uma grande porção de um débito que meu irmão devia. Então, para ser honesto, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de viver lá no momento."

Naruto percebeu que ele estava pisando em todas as minas de 'família'. Ele queria culpar a cafeína ao invés de pensar que estava sendo incrivelmente denso ou insensível. "Você mora com seu irmão?"

Sasuke o olhou de maneira estranha. "Não. Eu moro sozinho. Ou melhor, eu tenho um gato."

Naruto quase cuspiu seu café. "Você tem um gato? Sério?"

"É tão estranho assim hoje em dia?"

"Não, eu acho que não." Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e coçou o queixo. "Eu só não imaginei que você era do tipo que gosta de gatos, mas eu acho que faz sentido. Você, vivendo todo sozinho no seu apartamento. Você provavelmente não tem muitos amigos se você acabou de se mudar pra cá e acabou de começar um novo emprego, então voCê tem um gato pra não se sentir sozinho." Naruto esfregou o canto de um de seus olhos, fingindo estar chorando enquanto dava um sorriso divertido para Sasuke.

"De onde saem essas coisas?"

"Ah, minha mente vaga por aí. Você precisa ver os sonhos que eu tenho. Eles duram eternidades, são bem vivos, também."

"Eu não acho que eu quero saber." Os dedos de Sasuke começaram a se mover no teclado.

"Oooh, você 'tá escrevendo um e-mail?"

"Não que seja da sua conta, mas sim."

"Pra sua namorada?"

"isso dificilmente é da sua conta."

Naruto se recostou contra a cadeira, a fazendo balançar em duas pernas. "Isso deve ser um sim. A não ser que você tenha treinado seu gato a acessar o e-mail, caso seja uma fêmea."

"Macho, na verdade." Sasuke parecia distraído. Naruto o deu alguns minutos para terminar o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo.

"Então, o que você faz, Naruto? Além de ficar no Starbuck's no meio do dia."

"Ah, tipo um emprego? Eu trabalho pro meu pai. Ele vende barcos."

"Barcos?" Sasuke olhou por cima da tela.

"É, barcos. Você coloca eles na água, eles flutuam."

"Obrigado por isso. Eu não acho que eu já tenha conhecido alguém que vende barcos."

"Agora você conhece. Na verdade, eu ia pro lago hoje, mas choveu mesmo que a previsão do tempo tivesse prometido sol, mas as coisas são assim, eu acho."

"Realmente."

"Você não tá bebendo seu café. Não tá bom?"

"Eu não gosto muito de café."

"Uh? Então por que você comprou isso?"

Sasuke correu seu dedo pela parte de cima da tela do notebook. "Parece rude vir aqu pela internet e não comprar nada."

"Bem, sim, mas eles tem outras coisas também. Você poderia ter comprado um brownie! Isso é um disperdício."

"Eu vou bebericar. E eu não gosto de brownies."

"Quem não gosta de brownies?"

"Eu. Pessoas diabéticas. Pessoas alérgicas à chocolate."

Naruto balançou uma mão em frente ao rosto. "Tá, tá, eu entendi. Você é um pato estranho, você sabia disso?"

"Isso deve ser um insulto vindo de você."

"Por que você acha?"

"Sério?"

Naruto inclinou a cadeira pra frente, fechando a tela de seu notebook para que pudesse colocar a cadeira mais próxima da mesa. "Eu não sou tão estranho. Eu só 'tô animado pela cafeína. Que você me comprou, só pra constar. E eu gosto de conversar com estranhos. Eu sou uma pessoa de pessoas*, e você é meio interessante."

"Meio?"

"É, bem, eu não queria que isso subisse à sua cabeça ou coisa do tipo. Qual o nome do seu gato?"

"Uh, ele não tem um."

"Seu gato não tem um nome? Isso é uma coisa daquele filme Bonequinha de Luxo? Você só chama ele de gato?"

"Eu não o chamo de nada. Ele era da minha mãe, e quando ela morreu uns anos atrás, eu o peguei."

"Então você tem ele por _anos_ mas nunca o deu um nome? Vamos pensar num nome agora. Você tem que dar um nome pra ele, Sasuke!"

Sasuke apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. "Eu tenho?"

"Você deve, sim, e se seus pais nunca tivessem te dado um nome?"

"O que eles colocariam na certidão de nascimento?"

"Cala a boca! Eu tô falando sério aqui. Eu me sinto mal pelo cara. Que tipo de personalidade ele tem? Qual a cor? Ele é um gato bonzinho?"

"Eu não sei." Sasuke checou seu celular quando o mesmo vibrou. Ele estava lendo alguma coisa. Ele o fechou, voltando a olhar para Naruto. "É um gato. O que tem para ser dito?"

"Okay, então quando você chega em casa, ele vem correndo pra você ou você tem que procurar por ele?"

"Ele normalmente está esperando na porta quando eu chego."

"Viu, ele é um cara legal, então você não pode dar um nome tipo..." Naruto voltou a apoiar as costas na cadeira e cruzou os braços. "Satan ou alguma coisa assim, sei lá. Você tem que dar um nome legal pra ele."

"Satan?"

"Cala a boca, eu tive um _brain fart_ *. Okay, então um nome pra um gato legal. Eu nunca tive um gato, mas eu acho, hm... Lucky ou... Mittens?"

"Esses são nomes terríveis." Disse Sasuke.

"Porra, então por que você não procura no google por nomes populares para gatos?"

"Okay, eu vou." Sasuke começou a digitar.

"Ótimo, então eu também vou."

"Por que você vai? Você vai só escolher alguma coisa estípida."

"Me desculpe por não ser uma pessoa de gatos!" Naruto transformou aquilo em uma competição. Ele furiosamente digitava no Google: noem ... apagar ... nomes poul ... apagar ... nomes populares para gatos. "Malditos dedos trêmulos!" Ele clicou no primeiro link e deu uma olhada na lista. "Esses nomes são uma droga. Não, pera, eu gosto desse. Porthos? Humphrey é um nome popular pra gato? Estranho. Já achou alguma coisa?"

A boca de Sasuke parecia uma linha. "Não."

"Aw. Ollie é um nome fofo? O que você acha? E olha pro número 18, hah! Mittens! Eu te disse."

"Isso só significa que você não é nada original."

"Ah, por favor, Sasuke. É melhor que chamar ele de Gato ou que não o dar um nome."

"Talvez a falta de um nome seja minha homenagem à arte moderna ou algo do tipo." Ele murmurou.

"Hah! Você diz, tipo, como nenhum de nós tem verdadeiramente um nome?"

Sasuke riu baixo. "Você é um idiota. Ollie não é tão ruim."

"Viu!" Naruto riu. "Ou, eu não sei. Você não tem um filme favorito, ou autor, ou banda, ou algo... você poderia dar um nome baseado em alguma coisa mais especial do que algo que a gente achou em uma busca de 2 minutos."

"Não é como se você fosse saber se eu realmente vou chamar ele por isso. Ollie está bom."

"É melhor que você realmente o chame assim. Ollie é um nome ótimo. Pode ser apelido para Oliver ou algo assim. Ou não, isso é meio deprimente. Oliver não é aquele órfão?" Por alguma razão, ele imediatamente se encolhei depois de dizer a palavra 'órfão'.

"Tudo bem."

Naruto cobriu a própria boca. "Eu não penso muito antes de abrir a boca."

"Tudo bem, mesmo. Não me ofendeu."

Os minutos que correram em silêncio foram estranhos, ao menos para Naruto, mas Sasuke não parecia horrivelmente incomodado. Ele estava lendo algo em sua tela.

"Você está inquieto." Ele disse.

"Desculpe." Naruto parou de se mexer. "Como você percebeu?"

"Seu joelho acabou de bater no meu."

"S-Sério? Desculpa! Eu não percebi."

"Pare de se desculpar."

"Uh." Ele teve que morder o lábio inferior para se impedir de pedir desculpas uma terceira vez. "Okay. Então quando você for pra casa, você vai começar a chamar o gato de Ollie? Qual é a cor dele? Ele não é preto, eu espero?"

"Isso foi meio racista." Sasuke respondeu, com um sorriso de lado.

"Cala a boca. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Ele não é preto. Ele é laranja."

"Sério? Isso não é meio.. muito brilhante pra você?"

"Não é como se eu tivesse alguma escolha, mas não, ele é um bom gato."

"Quem é?" Naruto deu um risinho irônico.

Sasuke o olhou feio.

"Quem?" Ele cantarolou e balançou os dedos por cima da mesa.

"Ollie." Sasuke murmurou.

"Você não se sente melhor? Agora o pobre garoto tem uma identidade. Ele te espera na porta, você deveria ao menos o dar um nome. Ou você estava com medo de ficar muito próximo dele?"

"Huh?"

"Se você desse um nome à ele, eu digo. Isso te assustou? Você é ruim com compromissos?"

"O que você é, um terapista?"

"Não, eu vendo barcos, lembra?" Naruto deu um sorriso largo e coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ele estava se divertindo.

"Você se acha engraçadinho, não é?"

"Eu sou quando eu esou bêbado, sim, definitivamente. Eu vou ser o primeiro a te dizer isso."

"E você tem idade para beber?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Por que você continua dizendo isso! Claro que eu tenho. Eu tenho 23 anos!"

"Claro." Sasuke não soava como se tivesse acreditado.

"Você quer ver minha identidade?"

"Não realmente."

"Ótimo, se não você veria meu nome real, que definitivamente não é Naruto."

"Uh huh." Sasuke tomou mais um gole de seu café.

"Ah, ótimo. Você tomou um pouco de café! Então, me diz, não entenda isso errado, mas, tipo.. Se você acabou de se mudar pra cá, você gostaria... Talvez a gente pudesse sair uma hora dessas?"

Sasuke vagarosamente colocou seu copo de volta na mesa.

"Quê? Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?" Naruto esfregou a boca no caso de haver um bigode de leite.

"Parece que você está dando em cima de mim. Só para ser claro, você não está me chamando para um encontro, está? Foi por isso que você me pediu para sentar?"

"Quê?" Naruto balançou a cabeça rispidamente em negativa e colocou as mãos em frente ao corpo. "Não! Eu só pensei em te levar pra conhecer a cidade, ou você poderia conhecer meus outros amigos. Eu só pensei que poderia ser legal – "

"Eu estou bem, Naruto. Eu sou um cara grandinho. Eu consigo me cuidar."

"Bem, sim, eu não quis dizer que não. Eu só queria sair de novo porque eu gostei de falar com você."

"Okay. Qual seu número?"

"Huh?"

"Seu número de telefone, me passa." Sasuke ligou a tela de seu celular.

"Sério? Okay." Naruto ditou seu número, e então seu celular vibrou. "Legal." Ele anotou o nome de Sasuke. "Ótimo. Bom. Talvez eu possa conhecer o Ollie algum dia no futuro."

"Não se precipite." O canto dos lábios de Sasuke se curvaram em um sorriso.

"Yeah, eu não iria tão rápido assim. Talvez nós devessemos sair pra jantar antes." Brincando, ele curvou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Eu achei que você tinha dito que isso não seria gay."

Naruto deu uma risada. "Eles chamam isso de _bromance_ hoje em dia, Sasuke. É perfeitamente aceitável.

"Eu acho que seria hipócrita da minha parte dizer isso."

Naruto ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto. "Por que?"

"Porque," Sasuke puxou o ar para seus pulmões e deixou escapar lentamente. "Eu sou gay."

"Huh?"

"Eu não vou repetir isso."

"Pera. Você é o quê?"

"Eu gosto de homens."

"Oh... Isso é legal."

"Você acha? Eu achei melhor tirar isso do caminho antes que qualquer coisa estranha acontecesse."

"É, de verdade. Isso não 'tá estranho agora nem nada. É. Uhum."

"Ficou estranho? Eu não quis que ficasse."

Naruto balançou os braços em frente do corpo. "Não, não me entenda mal. Eu 'tô de boa com isso. Eu só fiquei surpreso que você... Me falou, sabe? Eu 'tô... estranhamente feliz. De certa maneira."

"Feliz que eu gosto de homens?" Sasuke inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

"Feliz que você pôde me contar que você gosta de homens. Eu só.. aprecio sua honestidade. Tipo isso."

"Quão eloquente. Você vai deletar meu número assim que eu sair, não vai?"

"Claro que não!" Naruto deu um grito e, tendo atraído atenção para si, abaixou a voz. "Não. Eu acho você legal. Eu não me importo que você seja gay. Não é como se você estivesse me chamando para um encontro ou algo assim. Quero dizer, não que você não seja... Você sabe, um cara bonito? E você é sarcástico, o que é hilário, e eu vou calar a boca agora porque parece que eu 'tô dando em cima de você, coisa que eu não estou fazendo."

"Naruto. Tá tudo bem. Agora eu entendo que eu não deveria ter te comprado o segundo café."

"Você..."

"Hm?" A voz de Sasuke soou baixa e suave.

"Você quer jantar? Eu não almocei hoje, e a gente pode ir na casa de massas nesse mesmo quarteirão."

Sasuke se recostou em sua cadeira, pensando. "Comida italiana não soa mal. Mas é um pouco cedo pra jantar."

"Então a gente pode ir beber antes, e podemos esperar mais momentos estranhos enquanto nos conhecemos."

"Eu acho que posso fazer esse trabalho mais tarde."

"É estranho que eu 'tô te chamando pra jantar?" Naruto perguntou. "Eu nunca tive um amigo gay, então eu não tenho certeza se tem algum limite ou coisa do tipo."

"O que, caso eu tente te jogar debaixo da mesa para te assediar?"

"Bem, não. Com certeza não. Cala a boca. É novo pra mim, eu só quero ter certeza que você vai estar confortável."

"Obrigado pela preocupação, mas eu estou perfeitamente confortável com quem eu sou."

"Eu também." Naruto sorriu. "Sério. Vai ser incrível. Talvez você possa me levar pra fazer compras. Meu pai diz que eu não me visto bem o bastante no serviço."

"Claro, com certeza. O homem gay esteriotipado que gosta de comprar roupas."

"Você não gosta? Você parece bastante estiloso."

"... Obrigado."

"Vamos, então? Eu tenho certeza que outras pessoas gostariam de ter uma mesa. Você quer que eu dirija ou prefere ir em carros separados?"

"Eu dirijo." Sasuke disse. Ele desligou sem computador e começou a colocar as coisas de volta na maleta enquanto Naruto fazia o mesmo.

Enquanto eles deixavam o local, Naruto segurou a porta para que Sasuke, que estava logo atrás, saísse. "Depois de você."

"Que cavalheiro." Sasuke respondeu seco.

Ainda caía um leve chuvisco do lado de fora.

"Qual é o seu carro?" Naruto perguntou.

"Aquele ali." Sasuke apertou um botão do chaveiro e as luzes do alarme de um Toyota Prius que estava por perto acenderam.

"Oooh um carro elétrico," Naruto vagueou. "Eu só andei em um em toda minha vida."

"Só tente não tocar em nada." Ele entrou no carro. Naruto apreciou por mais alguns segundos antes de entrar.

"Você 'tá falando só sobre o carro ou isso é pra tudo?" Ele riu enquanto colocava o sinto de segurança.

"Oh wow. Eu estou começando a me arrepender de ter te contado minha preferência sexual."

"Ah, Sasuke, para com isso. Você sabe que esse é o começo de um _lindo_ relacionamento."

* * *

 **Notas da tradutora:**

 _Kayak, Travelocity e Orbitz_ * são sites de fora para pesquisa de promoções de passagens aéreas.

 _Pessoa de pessoas*_ , do inglês, _people person_. Significa uma pessoa que gosta de estar com outras pessoas. Sociável.

 _Brain fart*_ é literalmente um "peido do cérebro". Quando a gente não pensa muito e acaba falando uma besteira enquanto meio 'avoado'. Como não há tradução pra essa expressão, decidi deixar a original.

Várias expressões estão sendo traduzidas para melhor entendimento no português, já que algumas coisas não podem ser traduzidas ao pé da letra. Se houver algum erro, peço perdão! Postarei o segundo capítulo traduzido possivelmente na próxima semana.


	2. Capítulo 2

Eram quase nove da noite quando eles se encontraram tropeçando nas escadas que levavam ao apartamento de Sasuke. Como fora possível preencher quase quatro horas com conversas sobre coisas completamente inúteis, Naruto não tinha ideia, mas ele tinha que admitir que a cerveja e o vinho com certeza ajudaram _pra caralho_. Eles estavam rindo enquanto andavam pelo corredor externo, que estava um pouco escorregadio pela chuva. Naruto se encostou contra a porta enquanto Sasuke tentava acertar a chave na fechadura. Ele estava tendo tanta dificuldade que Naruto teve que lhe perguntar se aquele era _mesmo_ seu apartamento.

" _Claro_ que é meu apartamento, idiota! Eu tenho as chaves bem aqui!" Ele tirou o objeto da fechadura e balançou em frente ao rosto de Naruto.

Naruto tinha suas próprias chaves no bolso, então ele as tirou para mostrar. "Quer usar as minhas?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso de lado.

Sasuke o fuzilou com o olhar. "Eu não estou _tão_ bêbado. Isso só fica preso assim quando 'tá frio."

"Foi o que ela disse."

Sasuke rolou os olhos e tentou novamente. Dessa vez, a porta abriu. Sasuke entrou, e Naruto o seguiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Imediatamente se ouviu um miado de boas-vindas, uma bola laranja de pêlos veio agitada em direção à eles. O gato fez uma tentativa de se esfregar contra a perna de Sasuke, mas ele estava ocupado correndo para outro cômodo do apartamento. O gato miou novamente como que questionando onde seu dono estava indo, mas então fixou seus olhos amarelados em Naruto.

"Ei." Ele disse, se agachando. Tentativamente o gato se aproximou dele, cheirando os dedos esticados em sua direção. "Você tem um nome agora, o que você acha disso? Você gosta de Ollie?" Naruto forçava uma voz engraçada, do tipo que as pessoas automaticamente usam para bebês. Seria um instinto? O gato parecia gostar disso, já que logo esfregou a cabeça contra a mão de Naruto, o instigando à fazer um pouco mais de carinho. Naruto obedeceu, acariciando Ollie da cabeça ao rabo.

Sasuke finalmente voltou para a sala de estar. Ele olhou para Naruto e Ollie, e, então, deu um sorriso cínico.

Naruto estava sorrindo. "Ele gostou do nome." Ele coçou abaixo do queixo de Ollie, e o gato ronronou afetuosamente.

"Mentes simples." Sasuke disse.

"Você se trocou." Sasuke estava vestido com roupas casuais de serviço antes, mas agora ele vestia uma calça jeans justa e uma camiseta de algum festival de música qu nunca ouvira falar antes.

"Que observador."

Naruto se levantou e estava quase pisando no carpete.

" _Sapatos."_ Sasuke disse.

"Ah, sim, desculpa." Ele tirou os sapatos e os colocou ao lado do tapete da entrada.

Sasuke se espreguiçou, sua camiseta subindo o bastante para chamar a atenção de Naruto.

"Quer alguma coisa pra beber?"

"Cerveja 'tá bom, se você tiver." Ele respondeu enquanto começava a bisbilhotar pela sala, mas não havia muito para olhar. As paredes eram pintadas de branco. Não havia nenhuma fotografia ou coisa do tipo. Porém, haviam alguns posteres coloridos de festivais na parade atrás do centro de multimídia. Naruto os observou de perto. Festivais de leitura e _Glastonbury*_? Bem, ao menos ele conhecia um deles.

Três minutos depois, Sasuke apareceu novamente na sala com duas garrafas de cerveja em mãos. Ele ofereceu uma para Naruto. "Eu espero que você goste de _Stella_. É só o que eu tenho."

Naruto olhou para o rótulo e se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Sasuke. Ollie havia se acomodado no encosto do sofá, atrás da cabeça de Sasuke, seu rabo balançando vez ou outra. "Eu não sou fresco com cerveja. Diz aí, Sasuke? Eu gostei daqueles posteres ali. Você por acaso foi em algum desses festivais?"

Sasuke olhou de canto para onde Naruto apontava. "Sim. Esse é o meu _negócio_. Eu coordeno eventos. Minha compania lida com vários festivais internacionais de música. Eu estava em Edimburgo uns três meses atrás para o _Fringe Festival*_."

"Puta merda!" Naruto quase cuspiu sua cerveja. "Você por acaso faz o Lollapalooza?"

"Esse ano, não, mas ano passado sim. Eu estou nessa compania faz só uns quatro anos."

"Me arranja uns ingressos, cara!"

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Por que você não compra os seus?"

"Não, não, eu quis dizer entradas pro backstage! Ah, droga, Muse tocou esse ano. Ah, e Coldplay, e Crystal Castles, e aquela britânica gostosa que tem umas músicas meio tecno."

"Ellie Goulding, sim." Sasuke respondeu com um breve aceno da cabeça. Ele encarou Naruto. " _Meio tecno_? Sério?"

Naruto rolou os olhos e se esticou para perto de Sasuke para acariciar a cabeça de Ollie. "E é por isso que eu não 'tô no negócio da música."

"Claramente."

Houve uma pausa na conversa depois disso. Ollie ronronou quando Naruto coçou atrás de sua orelha.

Sasuke se mexeu um pouco. "Eu deveria deixar vocês dois sozinhos? Vocês parecem se gostar um pouco demais."

"Aww, não fique com ciúmes. Ele obviamente está faminto de atenção."

"Outra coisa que vocês dois tem em comum."

Naruto soltou ar pelo nariz e colocou as mãos de volta em seu colo. "E no que você se baseia nisso com cinco horas me conhecendo?"

"Por favor." Sasuke disse. "Eu posso quase sentir o cheiro de desespero vindo de você. Você teria desatado uma conversa com qualquer um que se sentasse em sua mesa."

"Verdade." Naruto suspirou, tomando um gole de sua Stella. "Mas foi você que acabou sentando lá. É destino, viu."

"Destino?" Sasuke se virou, colocou os dois pés no sofá e se encostou no braço. Ele acariciou as costas de Ollie. "E qual é o nosso destino, então?"

Naruto deu de ombros. "Sei lá. Não sou eu que decido isso."

" _O justo é bobo e o bobo é justo*_ , uh?"

Naruto o encarou com o olhar em branco. Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

"Esquece."

Naruto se encontrou encarando as meias azuis escuras de Sasuke. "Então você viaja bastante?"

"Até que sim."

"Tipo, ao redor do mundo?"

"Hm." Sasuke puxou uma linha da meia em seu pé direito. Porque aquilo era fascinante para Naruto, ele não tinha ideia. "Europa na maior parte do tempo. Mas eu já estive na Austráia, Japão. África do Sul uma vez. Canadá."

"Ah, sim. Canadá. Eles tem... coisas lá."

Sasuke deu uma risada baixa. "Sim. Eles realmente tem _coisas_ lá."

"Tipo Wayne Gratzky."

" _Maple syrup_.*" Sasuke o ajudou.

"Celine Dion."

"Sim." Sasuke disse de maneira irônica. "Eu tenho _todos_ os CDs dela. Ela é simplesmente _fabulosa_."

Naruto riu e se virou em seu lugar para que pudesse estar na direção de Sasuke. A sola do pé de Sasuke encostou em seu joelho. "Não, eu já fui lá uma vez. Pra Vancouver. Eu amei lá. Era bem limpo, e tinha montanhas pra todo lado. Isso foi antes de precisar de um passaporte pra entrar lá."

"Você não tem um passaporte?"

"Ah, não, eu tenho. Eu só queria sentir o sabor da injustiça por um momento."

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para o lado, um sorriso afetado em seus lábios, enquanto acariciava o gato, coçando atrás de sua orelha. " É bom que você saiba escolher suas batalhas."

"Pra alguém que diz que não é muito apegado ao bicho de estimação, você tá dando muito amor e atenção pra ele essa noite."

"Se isso é um eufemismo pra algo, você está _latindo pra árvore errada*_." Sasuke sorriu irônico.

Naruto piscou por um momento e então começou a gargalhar, fazendo Sasuke sorrir um pouco. "Você.. Você é bem espero, sabia disso? Eu tenho certeza que você sabe porque você sempre age como um babaca convencido, mas você é. Eu espero que você use esses poderes sempre para o bem e não para o mal."

"Eu vou tomar cuidado para não deixar ninguém me aliciar."

"Tipo um vampiro?"

Sasuke esfregou seu nariz. "Não, o lado negro."

"Ah, tá. Acredite, eu nunca vi _Stars Wars_."

"... Que?"

"Haha, eu tô brincando. Eu já assisti. Meu pai tem tipo quase todos os box lançados. Ele é um geek."

"Agora eu sei de onde você herdou isso."

Ambos assistiram quando Ollie pulou entre eles, encarou ambiguamente primeiro Sasuke, e depois Naruto, e então pulou no chão com o rabo esticado para cima.

"O que foi isso agora?" Naruto perguntou.

"Sei lá. Ele é temperamental assim mesmo."

"Pelo menos agora eu sei de onde ele herdou isso."

Sasuke rolou os olhos. "Quer outra cerveja?"

"Ah, claro." Sasuke pegou a garraga vazia de sua mão e se levantou do sofá.

"Quando é que eu vou ter a tour completa do lugar?"

"Bem, siga-me, a gente pode começar com a cozinha." Sasuke disse, se equilibrando em um pé quando ficou de pé. "Droga, meu pé dormiu."

Naruto riu e o deu um empurrãozinho por trás. "Deve ter sido a conversa emocionante que estávamos tendo."

"Provavelmente."

Ele seguiu Sasuke para a cozinha, que era no fim do corredor, à direita. Era limpa e moderna, muito mais plana que a sala de estar. Os armários eram de uma cor escura, quase preta, com detalhes em prata. Havia uma ilha com uma bancada de granito e dois bancos encaixados embaixo da parte sobressalente da pedra. Dois pendentes de luz de design simples estavam pendurados acima da ilha. O painel atrás da pia e o caminho do tubo de gás eram de um azulejo de um laranja claro. O total oposto do apartamento de Naruto. Ele assobiou de maneira apreciativa.

"Você decorou isso tudo sozinho?" Naruto perguntou.

Sasuke estava remexendo a geladeira. "Não realmente. A maioria dos apartamentos são mobiliados dessa maneira. Não é bem o meu estilo."

"Não? Por quê? Eu acho que é bem legal."

"Você só acha isso porque é _limpo_."

"Como você adivinhou?" Ele deu um sorriso largo enquanto Sasuke lhe entregava a garrafa e um abridor. Naruto rapidamente abriu sua garrafa. "Eu amo isso aqui. Eu preciso comprar. É importada ou algo do tipo?"

"Não. É belga, mas você encontra em qualquer lugar por aqui. Bem, em quase qualquer lugar."

"Ah, okay."

Sasuke pegou uma para si, mas Naruto tomou de sua mão para abrir a tampa. Ele então devolveu a garrafa. Sasuke balançou a cabeça em agradecimento, encarando Naruto enquanto ele levou a cerveja para os lábios e bebeu.

"O que?" Naruto perguntou.

"Eu posso perguntar como você conseguiu essas cicatrizes?"

Consciente de sua aparência, Naruto levou as mãos para sua bochecha. "Ah, isso...? Er... Só um acidente de quando eu era criança. É uma história idiota."

Sasuke colocou um cotovelo no granito e apoiou a cabeça em sua mão. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas e os olhos pareciam brilhar.

"Você 'tá bêbado." Naruto disse.

"Eu 'tô um pouco alto."

"Aham. Você é fraco pro álcool."

"Me desculpe? Eu acho que tive que beber duas garrafas de vinho sozinho já que você pediu por um vinho tinto quando você nem mesmo gosta."

"Eu pensei que eu gostava. Eu não sabia. Eu prefiro o branco. Eu bebi tudo. Você disse que gostava mais do tinto, mesmo!"

"Eu gosto. Mas eu gostei daquele _pinot grigio_ , também."

"Claro que você gostou."

"Isso é um ataque à minha sexualidade?"

"Se fosse, teria sido um muito ruim."

Sasuke arrumou as costas, deu um passo à frente e deu um tapa de leve no rosto de Naruto. "Realmente foi." Ele tirou a mão dali. "Devo então continuar o tour?" Mas sem esperar por uma resposta, ele saiu da cozinha e adentrou o corredor.

Naruto encarou o nada por um momento, e então viu Ollie saindo pela porta atrás de Sasuke. Ele seguiu logo atrás, encontrando Sasuke o esperando na porta do banheiro.

"Aqui." Ele disse, com um gesto de sua mão. "É só um banheiro pequeno. É para visitas, e" ele ligou a luz. "Pro gato fazer suas necessidades."

"Adorável."

Sasuke desligou a luz e seguiu caminho, parando em frente à porta seguinte, que era obviamente um quarto. "É aqui que as visitas dormem. Não que eu tenha recebido alguma desde que mudei pra cá, mas, é aqui que eu as colocaria."

"Você é bom nisso." Naruto disse, sorrindo. "Você deveria ser um guia de turismo."

"Eu vou considerar isso." Sasuke disse seco e continiou a andar. "E aqui," ele entrou em outro quarto, se jogando no pé da cama com um pequeno pulo, dando tapinhas no edredon grosso de cor neutra. "É onde a mágica acontece." Ele deu um sorriso de lado para Naruto.

"Aham, claro. Você já disse que nunca teve nenhum convidado."

" _Touché_. Você desvendou meu plano, não foi?"

"Desvendei." Naruto entrou no quarto. Como em todos outros cômodos, haviam móveis modernos. A cômoda ao lado da parede era feita de uma madeira mais escura. Havia um espelho oval antigo pendurado acima dela. Ao menos as paredes estavam pintadas. Tinham um tom cinza claro que combinava com a roupa de cama e travesseiros. Ele se sentou na cama, olhando ao redor. "É bem legal."

"Você aprova?"

"Com certeza. Eu nunca morei em um lugar tão legal em toda minha vida. Deve ser caro."

Sasuke, de maneira modesta, deu de ombros. Ele voltou a apontar. "Tem um banheiro principal. E ali é o closet."

"E eu com certeza não vou encontrar você ali dentro." Naruto gracejou e então, percebendo o que havia dito, olhou de maneira pouco tímida para Sasuke. Mas Sasuke tinha um sorriso leve em seu rosto.

"Eu acho que você pode dizer isso." Ele respondeu e tirou uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos.

"Por que você é tão legal?" Naruto perguntou, o encarando.

Sasuke o encarou de volta. "Nasci desse jeito?"

Naruto fechou os olhos e colocou uma mão em seu peito, sobre o coração. "É, isso foi realmente destino."

"Hm?"

Naruto abriu os olhos e sorriu. "Nada. Esquece."

"Não." Sasuke grunhiu. "Você não pode fazer isso."

"Claro que eu posso. Eu aprendi a ser vago e todo cheio de segredos com você! Você realmente conseguiu durante o jantar hoje. Ao menos até a terceira taça de vinho."

"É, eu tenho a tendência de ficar um pouco prolixo quando bebo vinho."

"É.." Naruto disse, estreitando os olhos como quem brinca. "Você sempre usa palavras grandes. Como você consegue fazer isso bêbado?"

"Vocabulário não sai da cabeça só por ingerir álcool. Você nunca teve um vocabulário decente pra começar, Naruto."

"Oh, uau, é. Você é foda. Você 'tá bêbado, e ainda aassim eu não sei que porra você acabou de dizer, mas eu acho que eu deveria me sentir ofendido."

Vagarosamente, Sasuke se aproximou e, pausando apenas por um momento para esticar o dedo, cutucou o braço de Naruto. Naruto deu uma risada, realmente entretido.

"O que foi isso?"

"Um gesto de ternura." Sasuke respondeu e, por um instante, ofereceu um sorriso genuíno à Naruto.

Naruto sorriu de volta, seus olhos brilhando em diversão. "É, acho melhor você parar de ser tão charmoso ou eu vou acabar tendo uma queda bem dura por você."

"Dura, hn? É o meu charme, não é?" Sasuke puxou o colar da camisa que estava usando e deu uma cheirada. "Ou talvez seja meu amaciante?"

Naruto inclinou-se para perto e cheirou a manga. "Hmm. Frescor de primavera."

"De fato. Chuva de primavera, na verdade." Ele inclinou a cabeça. "Eu acho."

"Se você fosse uma garota, eu já teria pedido seu número."

"Você já pediu o meu número pelo que eu me lembro, idiota."

"Ah, certo. Eu peguei, não foi?"

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça e o encarou com uma expressão estranhamente aberta.

"O que?" Naruto perguntou. Sasuke o fazia tão consciente algumas vezes. Talvez fosse o jeito que ele encarava Naruto e mesmo assim o loiro não fazia ideia do que ele estava pensando.

"Você tem olhos legais."

"Sério? Era isso que você estava pensando?"

Sasuke franziu o cenho, entrando na defensiva. "Foi só um elogio." Ele disse, desviando o olhar.

"Ah, não! Eu gostei. Eu só fiquei um pouco surpreso. Obrigado. Eu fico feliz que você acha que meus olhos são bonitos."

"Eu não disse que eles são _bonitos_." Sasuke o fuzilou com o olhar, mas meio que de uma maneira adorável. Como um cachorrinho, ou...

Ollie pulou na cama e se ajeitou no colo de Sasuke. Ele ronronou alto quando Sasuke começou a acariciar seus pêlos. O gato rolou de lado e Sasuke se inclinou sobre ele, apertando suas bochechas com ambas as mãos. "Você é um gato tão gordo. Eu tenho que te colocar em uma dieta."

Naruto assistia aquilo e não tinha palavras para todas as coisas estranhas passando por sua mente. Aquilo era... fofo pra cacete!

"Por que você é tão adorável?" Naruto perguntou, não mais conseguindo se segurar.

Sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos do gato, Sasuke respondeu bem-humorado. "Eu ou o gato?"

"Ambos." Sasuke levantou o olhar e, mais uma vez, agraciou Naruto com um de seus sorrisos verdadeiros. "Você _está_ se apaixonando por mim, não está?" Seu tom era sarcástico, obviamente, mas Naruto queria apenas o agarrar em um abraço ou rolar com ele no chão. Coisas bem estranhas. Ele sentia apenas uma bolha gigante de afeto levitando em seu peito como se fosse um bebê alien esperando para explodir de seu abdomen.

"O que foi com essa cara?" Sasuke perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida. Ollie também parecia o encarar curioso.

"Que cara?"

"Essa aí." Sasuke apontou para ele.

Naruto segurou o dedo. "Ninguém nunca te disse que não é educado apontar para os outros?" Ele perguntou, sua voz baixa e um pouco rouca. Sasuke percebeu a mudança no tom. Naruto ainda segurava seu dedo, seus pensamentos vagos. Ele soltou de Sasuke antes que tentasse fazer algo estranho com o dedo. Envergonhado, ele desviou o olhar e coçou a nuca. "Qual é o nome dessa cor?" Ele perguntou como quem não quer nada.

"Cinzas de Angela."

"Sério?"

"Não, _idiota_. Eu não tenho ideia de qual é o nome."

"Você é _foda_.*"

"Já ouvi isso antes." Ele sorriu sugestivamente para Naruto.

Naruto estreitou os olhos desconfiado. "Você 'tá me seduzindo, não 'tá? Você é tipo um _súcubo_.*"

"Não. Eu seria um _Íncubo.*_ Súcubo é a fêmea."

Naruto se virou e deitou com a cara no edredon, segurando o tecido macio com ambas as mãos. "Porraaaaa!" Ele gritou contra o tecido.

Ele sentiu Sasuke esfregar suas costas para acalmá-lo. Naruto sentou-se em um pulo. Sasuke estava o encarando de maneira calma, Ollie parecendo o imitar com uma expressão plácida, mesmo que seu rabo balançasse contra a perna de seu dono.

"Sou eu, não sou?" Sasuke perguntou, aquele _maldito_ sorrisinho sempre presente em seu rosto porque ele era um babaca muito, mas muito _convencido_. "Eu sou irresistível."

"Você é." Naruto choramingou. "Por que tem que ser assim?" Ele tentou esconder o rosto contra o braço, mas Sasuke segurou seu pulso.

"Naruto." Ele disse seu nome o provocando, e onde a pele do pulso de Naruto encostava na dele, parecia estar ficando quente.

De maneira afetuosa, Naruto o fuzilou com o olhar.

"Você quer ser minha primeira visita, não é?" Sasuke perguntou, balançando o braço de Naruto para os lados. Ollie se levantou e começou a mexer as patas dianteiras, se pendurando nos braços dos dois.

Naruto riu. "É, eu realmente meio que quero. A gente pode ficar acordado e discutir se Deus existe ou não e talvez mexer um no cabelo do outro?"

"Não." Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, e então deu um sorriso de lado. "Mas nós podemos beber mais cerveja e jogar um pouco de Call of Duty."

"Eu acho..." Naruto começou a dizer, e então fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Ele alcançou o tornozelo de Sasuke e o apertou. "Que eu vou precisar de um novo par de calças e uma cueca, porque eu tenho quase certeza que eu acabei de gozar."

Sasuke deu uma risada verdadeira e Naruto, de novo, sentiu aquele desejo de o agarrar em um abraço. Sasuke levantou da cama, quase derrubando Ollie no chão.

"Então vamos." Ele saiu do quarto, Ollie o seguindo, miando bravo seus sentimentos de descontento por ter sido jogado no carpete.

Naruto respirou fundo, sua mão no peito sentindo as batidas do coração. Seria possível estar tão fodidamente apaixonado por alguém depois de só algumas horas? Ele queria se arrastar para dentro do peito de Sasuke e fazer seu ninho ali pro resto da vida. Ele poderia transformar seus órgãos em uma coberta e um travesseiro para que pudesse se aquecer. Ele sentiu um arrepio de pura felicidade, e então os seguiu para a sala de estar, gritando "Modo de sobrevivêêência!" o mais alto que pode enquanto pulava no sofá e pegava o controle extra das mãos de Sasuke.

* * *

 **Notas da tradutora:**

 _Glastonbury*_ é um festival de música/artes conteporâneas no Reino Unido;

 _Fringe Festival*_ é o maior festival de artes do mundo, em Edimburgo;

 _O justo é bobo e o bobo é justo*_ , traduzido de " _fair is foul and foul is fair"_ , uma expressão idiomática que significa algo como 'o que é bonito ficará feio e o que é feio ficará bonito';

 _Maple syrup_ * é o xarope de maple, aquela árvore famosa do Canadá;

 _latindo pra árvore errada*_ é uma expressão idiomática, que é usada para apontar um erro de contexto;

"Você é _foda_.* nessa cena, Naruto havia dito " _You suck_ ", que traduzindo ao pé da letra fica " _Você chupa_ ", e por isso a resposta de Sasuke. "Você é foda" foi a adaptação mais próxima que eu consegui;

 _Súcobo e Íncubo*_ são demônios sedutores que se alimentam de sexo;


	3. Capítulo 3

Naruto se deixou cair de costas quando o aviso de fim de jogo apareceu na tela. "Toda maldita vez. Por que você sempre mata mais do que eu?"

Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado, se espreguiçando quando levantou para desligar o _Xbox 360_ e a TV. "Bem, eu diria que é pratica e dedicação, mas pode ser também que você é péssimo. Você dava tanto _spawn_ , provavelmente foi um peixe na sua vida passada."

"Pfft. Então, o que você acha que mudou comparado com o último _Modern Warfare_?"

"Eh. Single-player não está muito diferente. Ele continuou do ponto em que a história tinha parado da última vez. Eu levei talvez umas seis horas para terminar?" Sasuke se sentou ao lado dele no chão, pegando sua cerveja da mesa de centro. "E como você viu no multi-player, não é tão diferente, exceto o sistema de pontos que está mais balanceado já que não se baseia só no _killstreak_."

"Qual o seu jogo favorito então? Eu diria que é Call of Duty 4." Naruto o olhou de relance enquanto ele dobrava os braços em baixo de sua cabeça, a camiseta subindo um pouco, mostrando um pouco de sua barriga.

"É. É bem mais original comparada à série Modern Warfare. Você está confortável assim? Quer um travesseiro?" Sasuke puxou uma das almofadas do sofá, onde Ollie havia adormecido um bom tempo atrás. Ele jogou para Naruto, que pegou habilmente e apoiou em baixo de sua cabeça.

Sasuke se sentou ao seu lado no carpete.

"E você?" Naruto perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

Sasuke o encarou por um segundo. "Você vai servir como um bom travesseiro."

"Haha, o quê?"

"Só um segundo." Ele se levantou de novo e foi para a estante, passando os dedos pela coleção de CDs.

"Ah, você está criando o clima?" Naruto provocou.

Sasuke o ignorou, pegando um CD que ele colocou no sistema de som. Depois, ele voltou para onde Naruto estava, se apoiou nos joelhos, virou (não tão graciosamente) de costas, e apoiou a cabeça no estômago de Naruto.

"É macio como um marshmallow." Ele comentou.

Naruto se ofendeu. "Ridículo. Você já _viu_ meu abdomen?"

"Não. É difícil enxergar o invisível."

Naruto soltou um quase grito e segurou a mão de Sasuke, o forçando a cutucar seu abdômen. "Viu. Totalmente firme. E quem é você pra falar algo? Você é bem mais magrelo que eu."

Sasuke deu um sorrisinho quando sua mão foi jogada no chão. "Eu não sou magreço. Nós somos quase do mesmo tamanho."

"Bem," Naruto falou pausadamente. "Isso depende do que a gente 'tá falando."

"Nesse aspecto, eu sou definitivamente maior." Sasuke virou a cabeça para poder encará-lo.

"Isso significa que você é uma _size queen_ *?" Naruto conseguiu perguntar com uma expressão séria.

Sasuke piscou, rindo alto e genuinamente. "Como você conhece esse termo?"

Naruto deu de ombros. "Eu assisto TV. Eu vi um episódio ou dois de _Sex and the City_."

"Certo. Você sabe que tamanho é irrelevante pra quem.." ele pausou, " _começa_ o ato com o parceiro."

"Começa o ato?" Naruto repetiu. "Você tá achando que eu sou uma criança?"

"Você está implicando que eu sou pedófilo?"

"Você é gay, não um padre." Naruto brincou, dando um sorriso de lado. Ele coçou a cabeça, sentindo algo no espectro emocional que existia entre a curiosidade e o desconforto. Esse assunto o forçou a imaginar Sasuke de um jeito que ele ainda estava muito sóbrio para imaginar.

Com uma mão, Sasuke puxou para baixo a barra da camiseta de Naruto e se arrumou em sua posição novamente enquanto fechava os olhos e enlaçava os dedos em cima de seu estômago, os cantos de seus lábios em uma carranca contemplativa. Naruto estudou o perfil do outro enquanto a música tocava no fundo, doce e suave. Um pouco de piano e um vocal agradável.

"Quem tá cantando?" Ele perguntou e lutou contra a estranha vontade de tocar o cabelo de Sasuke. Parecia tão macio e brilhava mesmo com a luz baixa do ambiente.

"Soft Bullets."

"Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre eles." Ele se sentiu consciente do peso de Sasuke quando seu peito subia e descia com sua respiração.

"Ninguém ouviu, pelo que parece. É literalmente só esse cara, Chris Wall, que costumava fazer parte de uma das minhas bandas favoritas. Então eles se separaram."

"É o que acontece com todas as bandas favoritas. Tipo quando Ricky Martin saiu do Menudo. Eu não tinha certeza de como sobreviver."

Quando Sasuke riu, Naruto sentiu em suas costelas. Ele suspirou e colocou a mão no topo da cabeça do outro homem.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sasuke perguntou arrastado, a música aparentemente o ninando para um estado mais relaxado.

"Eu fico pensando em como eu quero fazer carinho na sua cabeça. Como em um gato." Tentativamente, ele mexeu os dedos, os escovando pelo cabelo de Sasuke. Era grosso, mais áspero do que ele imaginara. Ele acabou fechando os olhos, ainda um pouco alto pela bebida e contente.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Você está namorando alguém?"

Naruto deixou ar escapar pelo nariz. "Por que, você quer me chamar pra sair?"

"Só responde."

Os toques no cabelo de Sasuke logo se transformaram em uma massagem em sua nuca, e o outro deixou um pequeno grunhido de apreciação.

"Não. Eu não estou."

"Por que não?"

A mão de Naruto parou por um momento enquanto ele pensava. Não havia tanto tempo assim desde a última vez que saiu com alguém, mas havia um tempo desde que ele esteve em um relacionamento sério. "Não sei. Eu tive um relacionamento longo que acabou faz quase um ano. Durou por..." ele voltou a acariciar o cabelo de Sasuke sem nem mesmo perceber. "Talvez alguns anos."

A primeira música acabou e a seguinte tinha um ritmo um pouco mais rápido, uma banda completamente diferente.

"Que tipo de mulher você gosta de namorar?" Sasuke perguntou, a voz rouca quase como um ronrono.

Ele cantarolou. "Que tipo de mulher eu gosto de namorar? Vejamos... Geralmente inteligentes. Extrovertidas, de preferência. Meu cérebro e minha boca às vezes vão bem longe, então eu acabo ficando com o tipo que é um pouco mais pé no chão que eu, eu acho."

Sasuke murmurou algo que ele não ouviu.

"O que?" Naruto puxou uma mecha longa do cabelo, fazendo Sasuke grunhir novamente.

"Eu disse, 'Eu posso ver isso em você'."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Só que você provavelmente iria querer alguém que tomasse conta de você."

Naruto deu um sorriso de lado. "O quê, você quer dizer alguém pra me fazer carinho no fim de um dia longo?"

Sasuke deu uma risada suave. Ele alcançou a mão de Naruto (a que fazia carinho em sua cabeça), e a segurou por um tempo, a trazendo para o chão. Ele brincou um pouco, a virando algumas vezes antes de deixar cair.

"Eu não estava sendo um bom massagista?" Ele perguntou, soando falsamente machucado.

"Não. Você estava sendo bom demais."

"Mas eu nem te fiz _aquele_ tipo de massage. Ele disse, inclinando a cabeça para que pudece ver um pouco da expressão de Sasuke. " _Eu amo você muito tempo*._ "

"Bom filme."

"É mesmo, não é?" Naruto levou sua mão para seu peito, não sabendo o que fazer com ela e ainda sentindo a compulsão de tocar o cabelo de Sasuke. "Eu vou dormir aqui?"

"Eu espero que sim, vendo que você ainda não está autorizado a ir embora ainda."

"Oh? E por quê?" Naruto estava sorrindo, seus dedos tamborilando sobre sua camisa.

"É uma nova regra. Você não está autorizado a ir embora enquanto eu não estiver satisfeito."

"E que satisfação o senhor poderia ter essa noite?"

Sasuke, lentamente, rolou para ficar de lado, um olhar intenso em seu rosto. Mesmo que, sem dúvidas, o de Naruto fosse, em contra partida, muito bobo: sorriso largo e malandro, olhos brilhantes e cheios de bom humor. Suspirando, Sasuke se apoiou em um cotovelo e usou sua mão para cobrir o rosto de Naruto.

"Você precisa não me olhar dessa maneira." Ele disse.

"Por que não? Você não gosta do jeito que eu te olho?"

"Não é isso. Só é... perigoso."

"Então eu deveria franzir o cenho e parecer infeliz? Seria melhor?" Ele mudou a expressão para mostrar melhor o que ele pensou que Sasuke queria de si.

Sem ver graça naquilo, Sasuke puxou a mão de volta. Ele olhou de relance para o CD player quando começou a tocar uma música velha de _Oasis_.

Naruto sabia a letra, e em um suspiro, ele meio-falou/meio-cantou junto com a introdulção. " _If I'm to fall. Would you be there to applaud or would you hide behind the mob? 'Cause if I had to go. In my heart, you'd grow. And that's where you belong._ "

"Você é quase uma Susan Boyle." Sasuke olhou para ele novamente, seus olhos negros como um imã, quase ardendo em sua intensidade.

"Eu ainda 'tô esperando que o Simon Cowell me descubra. Minha história é quase tão boa quanto a dela, não é? Um homem que vende barcos com seu pai vira um cantor mundialmente famoso."

Sasuke deu uma risada pelo nariz. "Agora você só precisa aprender a cantar."

"Cala a boca! Eu não estava tentando." Naruto franziu o cenho e empurrou o ombro de Sasuke.

Sasuke segurou seu pulso depois de ser empurrado, o dedão escorregando um pouco pela parte de dentro. "Se você estivesse, eu me sentiria ainda mais com pena de você."

Naruto fez uma fraca tentativa de recuperar a mão. "Você ama a minha voz. Você teria filhos com minha voz se você pudesse."

"Se isso fosse anatomicamente possível, eu talvez tentaria." Sasuke se sentou, a longa fanja balançando em frente ao seu rosto. Ele estava meio que se inclinando sobre Naruto, o encarando com um sorriso de lado.

Naruto engoliu seco. "Você não vai tentar me beijar, vai?" ele falou abruptamente.

Aquilo era para ter sido uma piada, mas acabou soando totalmente como outra coisa. Talvez fosse apenas a proximidade dos corpos e o jeito que Sasuke continuava a o encarar. Ele dizia coisas estúpidas quando sentia a mínima tensão.

"Eu estou na posição perfeita, não estou?" Sasuke não parecia ter se ofendido. Ele tinha um sorriso leve no rosto. Quando ele começou a se aproximar, Naruto prendeu a respiração, mas tudo que o outro homem fez foi tirar seu cabelo da frente de seus olhos. Sasuke segurou a ponta da franja loira de Naruto entre seus dedos longos, e então colocou atrás de sua orelha. Foi um gesto íntimo que pegou Naruto fora de guarda. Ele sentiu uma coisa quente se acumulando em seu peito como se fosse um grande redemoinho.

Mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa sem pensar, Sasuke começou a se levantar, balançando um pouco enquanto o fazia. Naruto ficou no chão, joelhos levantados e braços dobrados em cima deles. Ele assistiu Sasuke se jogar no sofá, uma perna no assento, a outra apoiada no chão enquanto ele se enclinou sobre Ollie e beijou o topo da cabeça do gato. Os olhos de Ollie se abriram, e ele ronronou alto o bastante para ser ouvido com a música, cabeça balançando de forma contente enquanto Sasuke massageava atrás de suas orelhas e ao redor de seu pescoço, miando tão alto quanto uma máquina com a atenção.

Naruto tocou o lábio inferior com dois dedos, pensando em coisas estranhas como a cena em sua frente o deixando com um _pouquinho_ de inveja, mesmo que ele não soubesse o porquê. Sasuke pareceu sentir que estava sendo observado.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Naruto deu um sorriso torto, balançando a cabeça para os lados, um pouco envergonhado por estar pensando naquilo. "Nada. Eu tô bem. Só... Tá ficando tarde."

"Você queria ir embora?"

"Er..."

"Eu posso te levar até o seu carro se você quiser. Bem, eu acho que eu posso? Eu devo admitir que não estou completamente sóbrio."

"Heh, é. E você parece cansado."

"Realmente. Minha esperteza se foi por enquanto." Sasuke ficou de pé.

Ollie resmungou com a perda de contato. Ele levantou a cabeça, tentando esfregá-la contra os dedos que estavam por perto. Sasuke bagunçou o pêlo na cabeça de Ollie, mantendo os olhos em contato com os de Naruto.

"Então fica." Ele ofereceu. "Eu tenho um sofá, um quarto de hospedes. Uma banheira, se você preferir?"

"Eu poderia tomar um banho, e então, é. Se você não se importa de eu ficar pela noite, você pode me chutar fora de manhã assim que você precisar ir para o trabalho."

"Eu não tenho que ir cedo amanhã." Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolsos. "Ou ir. Eu posso trabalhar de casa."

"Bem, meu pai vai _comer meu cu_ se eu não for trabalhar amanhã."

"Ele vai? Que relacionamento interessante vocês tem."

Naruto grunhiu e rolou os olhos, ficando de pé também. Ele pegou um pedaço amassado de papel que estava na mesa no meio de todas as garrafas vazias de cerveja e jogou no outro homem. "Você é horrível. Eu sou muito de boa com o relacionamento não incestuoso que eu tenho com meu pai."

"Eu fico feliz." Sasuke deu a volta na mesa de centro para poder desligar o CD player. Ele se aproximou de Naruto, os braços se encostando de leve. "O chuveiro é todo seu se você quiser. Tem toalhas e esponjas no armário, e você é mais do que bem-vindo para pegar alguma roupa emprestada para dormir."

"Eu poderia dormir pelado." Naruto sugeriu sarcasticamente, o encarando de lado.

"Como se eu fosse ser contra isso." Sasuke sorriu.

O olhar que eles dividiram durou mais do que o necessário, até que Naruto deixou escapar um risinho nervoso e coçou a nuca. "Uh.. é. Se você pudesse me emprestar algo, seria legal."

"Okay." Sasuke disse. Ele deixou Naruto e se dirigiu ao quarto.

Uma vez sozinho, Naruto prendeu a respiração e olhou de relance para Ollie, que o encarava sem emoções.

"Isso não é estranho pra você, é?" Ele perguntou ao gato, mais uma vez tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

Aquilo era estranho? Não era estranho. Era como passar a noite na casa de um amigo. Sua casa era longe, então chamar um taxi seria caro, e ele não dirigia bêbado, então...

Sasuke voltou, oferecendo à ele uma pequena pila de roupas dobradas. Camiseta, boxers, calça de moleto. Naruto pegou, agradecido.

"Obrigado." Ele disse, imaginando se aquilo soava tão estranho para Sasuke como para ele.

"Algo errado?"

Naruto balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio. "Não. Ollie e eu só estávamos conversando."

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu vejo. Espero que ele não tenha revelado nada incriminante."

"Só que ele não gosta tanto de lasanha, apesar de tudo. Você pode tomar banho primeiro, se quiser. Eu provavelmente deveria ligar pro meu pai pra ele saber que eu não estou em um galpão por aí."

"Eu acho que eu devo deixar o convidado ir primeiro."

"Mm. Okay. Eu vou primeiro, só me deixa enviar uma mensagem pra ele rapidinho."

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça como se o questionando, mas não vocalizou sua curiosidade, qualquer que fosse. Naruto o ofereceu um sorriso tranquilizador.

"Toalhas no armário, certo?"

"Certo." Sasuke deu uma puxada em uma mecha da franja de Naruto. "Você pode usar qualquer coisa que encontrar lá."

O canto da boca de Naruto tremeu. "Eu não vou achar nenhum brinquedinho sexual estranho lá, eu vou?"

"Só se você procurar por eles." Sasuke respondeu.

Naruto o encarou por um segundo e então riu. "Okay. Vejo você logo."

"Divirta-se." Sasuke acenou e então se jogou no sofá ao lado de Ollie, o acariciando enquanto ligava a televisão novamente.

Naruto entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. Ele contemplou a fechadura por um segundo, será que ele deveria trancar? Por que ele estava penando tanto sobre isso? Por fim, ele deixou destrancada. Depois de enviar uma mensagem rápida para seu pai para que ele soubesse que estaria em casa no dia seguinte, ele abriu o armário e pegou uma toalha (azul clara) e uma esponja, que ele jogou pela porta do box. Ele abriu o chuveiro, foi se aliviar no vaso, e então entrou no box, o spray morno de água descendo como cascata em seu corpo em um pulsar de alta pressão que era quase uma massagem corporal.

 _Cara_ , deveria ser muito legal poder bancar luxos como aquele. Talvez dormir na banheira (uma hidromassagem, na verdade) não fosse uma ideia tão ruim. Havia um frasco de shampoo em uma das prateleiras, Naruto abriu a tampa e fungou. Cheirava à Sasuke, do momento em que ele estava acariciando sua cabeça. Ele massageou em seu cabelo, perguntando à si mesmo como tudo aquilo havia acontecido nas últimas sete ou oito horas. Sempre fora fácil para ele fazer amigos, e ele o fazia em quase todo lugar que ia só começando uma conversa com um estranho. Isso não era tão diferente das outras vezes, então o que estava o incomodando? Ele se encontrou cantarolando uma das músicas que estavam ouvindo mais cedo enquanto se limpava com o sabonete de Sasuke. Ele enxaguou o corpo, desligou o chuveiro, e saiu, pegando a toalha para que pudesse secar seu cabelo. Ele então a enrolou ao redor de sua cintura e limpou a névoa no espelho. Ele então percebeu que seu hálito cheirava à alcool e alho do pão no restaurante Italiano. Naruto abriu o armário acima da pia, procurando por uma escova de dente extra. Ele encontrou uma, mas não tinha certeza se poderia usar mesmo que Sasuke houvesse dito que ele poderia usar qualquer coisa.

Naruto abriu a porta do banheiro, água pingando de seu cabelo e rolando por seus braços e peitu nus enquanto ele fez seu caminho para a sala, onde Sasuke ainda estava no sofá, assistindo um episódio de _The Daily Show_. Ollie estava enrolado em seu colo.

"Hey, tem algum problema eu usar essa escova de dente? Meu hálito 'tá fedendo bunda."

Sasuke colocou a TV no mudo e o encarou, o olhar descendo e gradualmente subindo pelo seu corpo.

Naruto deu uma risada. "Que foi, não é como se você nunca tivesse visto um cara só de toalha antes?"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. "Deus, você tem que ser o maior idiota que eu já conheci." Ele voltou o olhar para a TV. "Sim, é toda sua. Só coloca alguma roupa."

"Eu te disse que eu não era magricelo." Naruto cantarolou enquanto fez seu caminho de volta para o banheiro e escovou os dentes. Ele roubou um pouco do enxaguante bucal de Sasuke, também, e limpou a pia. Ele se vestiu e, enquanto saía do banheiro, leu a mensagem que seu pai havia mandado. Aparentemente ele havia concluído que Naruto ia passar a noite com uma mulher.

Ele se jogou do outro lado do sofá. Sasuke farejou o ar.

"Você cheira bem."

"Eu cheiro à você," Naruto respondeu, seus olhos fixos em Jon Stewart.

Sasuke se enclinou sobre ele, seu cotovelo encostando no joelho de Naruto enquanto ele o cheirava novamente.

"Você poderia parar de me cheirar?" Naruto riu e passou sua mão pelo seu cabelo úmido. "Vai tomar um banho."

"Eu iria, mas alguém dormiu."

Naruto olhou para Ollie. "Eu acho que ele 'tá fingindo."

"Você acha? Qual o propósito?"

"Não é isso o que se faz quando um urso se aproxima?"

"Que?"

A expressão que Sasuke fez quase o fez gargalhar. "Eu li que se você está sendo atacado por um urso, você deve fingir de morto e então ele vai te deixar em paz."

Sasuke apertou os olhos duvidosamente. "Eles não tentaram isso em Jurassic Park com o T-rex?"

Naruto riu. Ele se inclinou e coçou atrás do pescoço de Ollie, o acordando. "'Tava funcionando até aquele cara correr do jeep para se esconder naquele banheiro."

"Verdade. Belo jeito de ser pego com as calças abaixadas. Ah, ele está acordado." Sasuke brincou com a ponta da orelha de Ollie, a fazendo estremecer. "Você o deixou bravo."

"Ele vai sobreviver."

"Ele vai, ele ainda tem seis vidas."

"Seis? O que aconteceu com as outras três?"

Eles assistiram com um interesse (de bêbado) Ollie arquear as costas, se espreguiçando. Ele olhou de um homem para o outro como se estivesse irritado e pulou no carpete, de onde ele correu com o rabo em pé.

"Sabe," Sasuke sussurrou, "Eu não acho que aquilo iria funcionar em todos os _ursos_."

"O que você quer dizer?" Naruto perguntou.

Sasuke o estudou de perto antes de dar batidinhas de consolo em seu joelho. "Ah, como você sabe pouco do mundo queer." Com um suspiro condescente, ele se levantou, tirando um pouco do pelo de gato de sua camisa. "Eu vou tomar um banho. A TV é toda sua."

Naruto o assistiu partir. Ele suspirou e então ligou o guia da TV. Ele pensou por um momento, passando por alguns canais, mas não havia muita coisa passando. Quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, ele se levantou do sofá e foi até a estante, olhando pelos títulos. Haviam várias biografias e livros de história e política. Vários clássicos, também.

Ele pegou um romance cujo título não reconhecia e leu a capa traseira. Naruto virou a primeira página, leu, e enquanto estava de pé ali, continuou virando página atrás de página até que foi para o sofá, se encolheu em um canto e ficou assim até que Sasuke apareceu de pé em sua frente – sem camisa e com uma calça de moletom parecida com a que Naruto usava, exceto que era azul marinha e não preta. Ele estava esfregando a toalha nos cabelos.

"Você parece bem focado." Sasuke o cumprimentou.

"Aham. Eu gostei."

"Você pode pegar emprestado se quiser.

"Okay."

Sasuke pegou o livro, atraindo a atenção de Naruto para seu rosto.

"Oi." Naruto disse.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado. "Eu tenho que trabalhar um pouco no computador. Você quer ficar aqui, ou então sinta-se bem-vindo para ler no quarto de hóspedes."

Naruto franziu o cenho. "Por que eu não posso te fazer companhia em seu quarto? Eu vou ler quietinho."

Sasuke soltou o livro, o encarando de maneira peculiar. "Se você quiser."

"Você não quer que eu vá?"

"Naruto. Você é um cara bem lerdo, não é?"

"Por que você diz isso?" Naruto perguntou e então choramingou quando Sasuke roubou o livro de suas mãos e começou a andar para seu quarto.

"Hey, imbecil!" Ele seguiu o outro homem no corredor. "Eu estava lendo isso!"

Sasuke jogou o livro em sua cama. "Aqui está. Sinta-se em casa. Pode jogar os travesseiros extras no chão se eles estiverem te atrapalhando."

Naruto pulou na cama, fazendo o que Sasuke havia dito. Ele empurrou o resto dos travesseiros para o outro lado, alguns caindo no carpete. Ele afofou os travesseiros atrás de si e relaxou, voltando à sua leitura enquanto os dedos de Sasuke clicavam pelo teclado em intervalos. Meia hora deve ter se passado quando Naruto sentiu afundar o outro lado da cama.

"Você terminou seu trabalho?" Ele perguntou à Sasuke, um dedo marcando o lugar que estava lendo em caso de se perder.

"Eu terminei."

Naruto suspirou e fechou o livro. Sasuke pegou-o de sua mão e colocou no criado-mudo.

"Então..." Ele começou maliciosamente.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke." Naruto imitou seu tom sério.

"Você se acha uma gracinha, não é?"

"Eu não diria uma gracinha, mas sim, eu acho que eu tenho muito à oferecer pras pessoas." Ele deu um sorriso largo.

Sasuke estava deitado de lado quando suspirou de maneira pesada, sua mão apoiada no quadril, dedos um pouco apertados.

"O que? Você 'tá cansado?" Naruto perguntou. "Você tá insinuando que eu devo ir para o quarto de hóspedes?"

Sasuke fechou os olhos e pressionou a testa no edredom.

Naruto riu dele. "Sério, que foi?"

Sasuke se levantou da cama, apoiando o cotovelo para que pudesse encostar o lado do rosto em sua mão. "Seus cílios parecem dourados na luz."

"Obrigado?" Naruto nunca havia percebido isso. "Você realmente quer que eu vá, não é? Tudo bem, eu entendi a indireta." Com um beicinho, ele começou a se levantar da cama quando sentiu Sasuke envolver seu pulso com a mão.

"Não foi isso que eu disse." Sasuke respondeu em um tom de voz baixo. "Não coloque palavras na minha boca."

Ele deu um puxão, e Naruto rolou para o centro da cama sem nenhum protesto. Sasuke não soltou seu pulso. Eles estavam apenas a centímetros de distância, rostos muito próximos, o ombro nu de Sasuke tocando seu braço. A tensão era densa, atraindo Naruto como se houvesse um peso dentro de si. Quando ele lambeu os lábios, os olhos de Sasuke se moveram – rapidamente – para sua boca e então seu olhar subiu novamente. Sasuke soltou seu braço, mas Naruto não sabia o que fazer com isso por conta do jeito em que eles estavam deitados na cama e a proximidade.

"No que você está pensando?" Ele perguntou à Naruto, olhar vagando por seu rosto como se procurando algo.

"Em nada." Ele mentiu.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça e se afastou, colocando mais espaço entre eles. Naruto foi atingido com um sentimento estranho de rejeição com a perda do calor e proximidade.

"Minha cama é grande o bastante pra você dormir," Sasuke começou a puxar a coberta do seu lado da cama, "Se você quiser."

Naruto pigarreou. "Você se sentiria sozinho se eu dormisse no outro quarto?"

Sasuke entrou debaixo das cobertas. Ele checou seu celular que estava no criado mudo, lendo algo e então o colocando em cima do livro.

"E também," Naruto continou, admirado com sua capacidade de manter a voz calma mesmo quando sentia nós em seu estômago, "A outra cama está tão arrumada. Eu odiaria desarrumar aquilo. E se você me obrigasse a arrumar na manhã, não ficaria tão bom."

"Bem, eu acho que você já mostrou razões o suficiente para dormir aqui."

Naruto o encarou enquanto Sasuke se virava e se fazia confortável no meio dos lençóis.

Sasuke capturou o olhar e sorriu. "Eu corrijo minha última declaração. Que fique claro que eu disse dormir comigo no sentido de dividir uma cama."

"Não seja tão presunçoso."

"Não consigo." Sasuke colocou uma mão no abdomen de Naruto, sobre a camiseta. O contato se manteve apenas por alguns segundos, mas aqueceu a pele abaixo do algodão. "Seu rosto está vermelho. Você está... _acalorado*_?"

Maldito seja aquele sorriso de lado!

Naruto franziu o cenho, não tão energicamente. Sasuke apenas riu dele.

"Eu vejo como é." Naruto pegou um dos travesseiros e sufocou Sasuke. "Você 'tá fodendo comigo!"

Sasuke murmurou no travesseiro. Naruto o tirou de sua cara e se inclinou em seu espaço. "O que?"

"Eu disse 'você faz isso ser tão fácil'."

"Cala a boca." Naruto o sufocou de novo. Sasuke se mexeu um pouco depois que Naruto passou um bom tempo segurando o travesseiro e então ficou completamente imóvel. "Ha, ha, muito engraçado, babaca."

Sasuke empurrou o travesseiro e se virou, deitando de barriga. Ele tinha os olhos fechados. Naruto sentiu a necessidade de alcançar seu cabelo, tocar, correr os dedos pelos fios. O que diabos estava acontecendo consigo? Talvez homossexualidade era contagiosa? Ele se negou à cair na tentação. Enquanto o outro homem ficou deitado, Naruto correu os olhos pelas costas nuas. Era verdade que eles tinham um físico quase idêntico, mas ele achava que seus ombros eram um pouco mais largos que os de Sasuke. Ele parecia um pouco mais magro que Naruto, também, mas com músculos aparentes e em forma. Só que de uma maneira diferente.

"Sasuke, você costuma correr? Tipo, maratonas e coisas assim?"

Sasuke se erguem em seus cotovelos. "Sim. Como você sabe?"

"Só chutei." Ele deu de ombros.

"Você poderia desligar a luz e fechar a porta?"

"Claro." Naruto se levantou e apertou o interruptor. Depos de fechar a porta, ele quase tropeçou em um dos travesseiros do chão quando se rastejou para a cama e puxou as cobertas. Ele sentia frio com o cabelo ainda molhado e logo ficou feliz em estar debaixo do edredom. Ele se fez confortável ali. Cada um tinha dois travesseiros. Naruto afofou os seus e os colocou debaixo da cabeça. Sasuke já havia feito o mesmo. Eles estavam deitados ali, encarando um ao outro no escuro. Ele subitamente se sentiu totalmente acordado. "Você 'tá cansado?" ele perguntou.

"Não realmente." Sasuke respondeu.

Naruto suspirou, surpreso com como isso o fazia sentir e estranhamente feliz em ter a atenção de Sasuke. Sem pensar, ele disse, "Você é bem atencioso."

O riso surpreso de Sasuke foi rouco e baixo.

"Hmph. Isso era pra ser um elogio."

"Não foi por isso que eu ri." Sasuke se mexeu, fazendo barulho com o lençol. Ele escorregou mais para o centro, mais para perto de Naruto.

"Então por que você riu?" Sua voz era quase um sussurro, ecoando o tom baixo de Sasuke.

"Porque você é honesto de uma maneira refrescante."

"Ou muito idiota." Ele sugeriu. "As pessoas me dizem o tempo todo que eu não penso antes de falar."

"Eu não acho que isso seja uma qualidade tão ruim."

Sasuke alcançou o rosto de Naruto e gentilmente tirou o cabelo da frente de seus olhos.

"Você é surpreendentemente carinhoso." Naruto murmurou.

"Você não gosta quando eu te toco?"

"Eu não seu responder isso."

Sasuke sorriu de lado. Eles estavam próximos o bastante para ele poder enxergar claramente mesmo no escuro. "Responda como você geralmente faz. Sem pensar."

Naruto esfregou os lábios antes de responder. "Não me incomoda, não."

"Você gosta?"

"Sasuke." Ele disse em um tom de aviso.

"Hm? Eu estava perguntando algo simples." Novamente, ele escorregou para mais perto e colocou uma das mãos no antebraço de Naruto, arrastando os dedos para baixo. "Assim."

Naruto soltou o fôlego quando um calor inebriante o cobriu, e ele não confiava no que sua boca diria no momento. A mão de Sasuke deixou seu braço, e ele pressionou o dedão na sobrancelha de Naruto, tentando suavizar sua expressão.

"Não pense muito." Sasuke falou em um tom que fazia difícil a tarefa de pensar qualquer coisa. Quando Sasuke se afastou, mesmo que só um pouco, Naruto quase o seguiu.

Eles deitaram juntos em silêncio por um tempo, assistindo um ao outro, corpos deitados de maneira idêntica- de lado, uma mão em baixo da cabeça.

"Você está quieto." Sasuke comentou.

"Você me disse para não pensar."

"Eu sinto que você pode ser bem analítico quando você quer."

"Talvez. Quando a ocasião pede por isso. Sasuke?" Ele disse o nome do outro em um tom apressado.

"Eu posso te perguntar algumas coisas?"

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça. "Se você quiser. Algum assunto em particular para eu me preparar? Mecânica quântica? Programas de TV famosos dos anos 90? Ou alguma coisa mais pessoal?"

"Mais pessoal."

"Ah. Eu imaginei. Pergunte."

Naruto reajustou seu travesseiro, colocando a outra mão em baixo dacabeça. "Quando você percebeu, você sabe... Que você gosta de homens?"

Ele pode ouvir Sasuke soltando a respiração. "Você realmente começou com _a_ questão, não foi?"

"Não consigo evitar, eu 'tô curioso."

"Curioso, uh?" Ele deu um sorriso de lado, tirando o braço debaixo do lençol e o empurrando para baixo. "Hm, acho que eu sei desde o ensino fundamental."

"Sério? Tão jovem?"

"Isso é muito jovem? Não me impediu de namorar garotas."

"Não pode ser. Sério?"

"Sério."

Naruto processou a informação e se moveu para deitar com a barriga pra baixo, encarando Sasuke.

Sasuke se mexeu, também, se apoiando no cotovelo. "Eu acho que já sei o que você vai perguntar agora."

"Você sabe?" Naruto soava divertido. "Você tem poderes psíquicos?"

"Não, mas você é previsível. Você quer perguntar se eu já transei com uma mulher."

"Passou pela minha cabeça, mas eu não sabia se queria perguntar."

Sasuke esticou o braço e pegou uma mecha do cabelo de Naruto com a ponta dos dedos como se estivesse a estudando atentamente. Seu olhar encontrou com o de Naruto quando ele preguiçosamente olhou para cima de onde seu rosto estava meio esmagado pelo travesseiro.

"Você gosta de tocar no meu cabelo." Ele observou tranquilamente.

"Você começou." Sasuke soltou a mecha, que caiu torta na bochecha de Naruto. "Você estava massageando minha cabeça."

"Eu não pude evitar. Ela 'tava chamando por mim."

"Uh. Você já decidiu se quer que eu responda aquela pergunta?"

Naruto mordeu o lábio. "Vamos pular e voltar pra ela depois."

"Como você quiser."

Naruto fez um 'hm' com a garganta*. "Qual era o nome do seu primeiro namorado?"

"Como se quantifica namorado?" O sorriso de Sasuke era presunçoso.

Naruto grunhiu. Esse assunto também o fazia se sentir mal por algum motivo. Ele afundou o rosto no vão do cotovelo, mas Sasuke agarrou seu braço e puxou para longe.

"Não vem com timidez pra cima de mim agora," ele disse à Naruto. "Foi você que começou esse jogo."

"Não é um jogo. Eu só 'tô..."

"Curioso." Algo brilhou nos olhos de Sasuke. "Já entendi. Eu sou uma novidade pra você."

"Você faz parecer sórdido."

"A situação é um pouco sórdida, mas como você é o mestre da lerdeza, eu vou ter que viver com isso."

"Por que você continua dizendo coisas assim?" ele perguntou bruscamente, um pouco irritado.

Sasuke pareceu surpreso com seu tom. "Você iria preferir que eu te perguntasse sobre sua primeira vez com uma mulher?"

"Você pode se você quiser. Eu não acho que vai ser uma história super interessante."

"Não?"

Naruto balançou a cabeça. "Era só uma garota que eu mal conhecia. Uma garota mais velha, de uma escola diferente. E a gente 'tava bebendo em uma festa de faculdade."

"Um estudante do ensino médio em uma festa de faculdade? Escandaloso."

"Agora você tá tirando sarro de mim."

"Eu não o fiz a noite toda?" Mas para provar que ele não queria dizer nada com isso, Sasuke deu um puxão na lateral da camiseta de Naruto. Ele deixou seus dedos ali, só segurando, e era estranho como manter essa pequena conexão o fazia sentir faíscas elétricas por seu corpo. "Não foi muito bom?"

"Pra ser sincero, eu não lembrava de nada quando eu acordei no dia seguinte. Tipo, eu sabia que tinha acontecido." Ele baixou a voz. " _Obviamente_ , eu sabia que tinha acontecido."

Sasuke deu uma risada baixa, o que fez Naruto sorrir.

"Okay." Ele respirou fundo e soltou lentamente. "Eu acho que eu tô pronto pra ouvir sobre sua primeira vez."

"Com um homem."

Naruto o lançou um olhar irritado.

"O que?" Sasuke perguntou, fingindo inocência. "Você quer ouvir ou não?"

"Eu acho que sim, uh. Comece com o nome dele."

"Yahiko."

Naruto soltou um grunhido baixo mas não disse mais nada, Sasuke o assistindo suas reações o tempo todo.

Ele continuou. "Ele era um amigo do meu irmão."

"Um homem mais velho," Naruto disse, sua sobrancelha erguida cinicamente.

"Não julgue." Sasuke deu outro puxão em sua camisa, e em uma resposta automática, Naruto se moveu um pouco mais para perto. "Ele era mais velho. Naquela época, eu já suspeitava há alguns anos que eu era gay. Eu nunca tinha falado sobre isso com ninguém, e como eu disse, eu namorei algumas garotas. Garotas bonitinhas e populares."

"Obviamente."

"Quieto. Meu irmão e os amigos dele se achavam um bando de rebeldes, e eu era o tipo conhecido por seguir as regras, ter boas notas."

"Você era líder da sala?"

"Isso completaria sua fantasia?" Os dedos de Sasuke agora descansavam na lateral do corpo de Naruto, tocando de leve a camiseta uma vez ou outra, o distraindo.

"Talvez." Ele deu um sorriso largo. "Continue. Vamos ouvir sobre esse durão por quem você se apaixonou."

"Eu não disse que me apaixonei por ele. Eu não sabia que ele se interessaria. Meu irmão estudava em uma _faculdade da Liga da Hera_." Sasuke o cutucou quando o viu rolar os olhos.

"O que? Claro que seu irmão foi pra uma faculdade de prestígio. Eu aposto que você também foi."

"Você tem uma opinião muito positiva sobre mim. Eu me sinto lisongeado. De qualquer maneira, eu estava visitando meu irmão, e os amigos dele estavam lá. Eles me deram cerveja, achando que seria engraçado me deixar bêbado. Itachi e seus amigos tinham ido pra outra sala jogar alguma coisa, Ring of Fire provavelmente."

"Itachi?" As sobrancelhas de Naruto se ergueram.

"Meu irmão. O que eu paguei a dívida."

"Ah, a razão de você estar quebrado."

"Eu estava sentado no sofá, bem bêbado, e Yahiko veio pra sala pra checar se eu estava bem."

Os olhos de Naruto estavam focados nos dedos de Sasuke que brincavam com a barra de sua camiseta. "E ele se aproveitou da sua bunda menor de idade?"

Sasuke soltou um riso suave, que acabou forçando Naruto a sorrir com o som.

"Não. Fui eu que o puxei pra cima de mim e comecei a beijar ele."

"Hmm... E então?"

"Ele me beijou, claro."

"Eu fico pensando se as leis concordam com isso."

A mão de Sasuke escorregou para a parte inferior das costas de Naruto, dando algumas batidinhas. Naruto teve que se segurar para não se arrepiar com o contato. Ele não tinha forças para pedir para Sasuke parar e percebeu que se sentia consolado só com aquele pequeno contato.

"Bem, uma pessoa certamente não pode molestar quem está disposto." Sasuke disse. "Eu não estava apaixonado por ele, mas estava atraído. Todo mundo estava bêbado. Eu estava, ele estava. O resto das pessoas na outra sala estavam. Ele me levou para o banheiro e então – "

"Eu já entendi." Naruto disse, o interrompendo.

"Achei que você estivesse curioso." Sasuke esfregou suas costas, mas Naruto, por alguma razão, virou de lado, fazendo a mão de Sasuke cair no colchão. "Que foi?"

Naruto afundou o rosto no travesseiro por um segundo, grunhindo. O lençol fez barulho, Sasuke havia levantado o tronco e cutucava o braço de Naruto, chamando seu nome. O outro virou a cabeça, o encarando um pouco bravo. "O quê?" ele estourou.

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se ergueram. "Você perguntou. Me desculpe se a verdade te ofendeu."

"Não é isso." Naruto enfiou a cara no travesseiro de novo para que não precisasse olhar para Sasuke. Ele podia sentir o calor do corpo do outro. Tâo perto. Era quase como se Sasuke estivesse se apoiando na lateral de seu corpo. Ele escovou os dedos pelo cabelo de Naruto.

"O que foi, então?" Sua voz era quieta. "Naruto?"

"Resposta honesta?" Naruto virou o rosto do travesseiro, relutante.

Naruto suspirou. Ele tentou ser honesto, dizer tudo, mas acabou suspirando novamente.

"Você 'tá suspirando bastante." Sasuke disse.

"Obrigado por isso. Eu não sei. Eu meio que me sinto um pouco..." Ele procurou por uma palavra que conseguisse falar. E ele prometeu ser honesto, o que provavelmente era algo bem estúpido a se fazer.

"... Com ciúme?" Sasuke eventualmente o ajudou.

"A gente pode dizer super protetor?" Naruto perguntou, fazendo o outro homem rir enquanto continuava a escorregar os dedos pelo cabelo de Naruto. A mão descansou na base de sua nuca, acariciando o cabelo macio ali. Naruto suspirou novamente.

"É bom?"

"Mm."

Sasuke se posicionou atrás do outro, os corpos encostando, o outro homem parcialmente sobre suas costas. Ele sentiu Sasuke descansar a cabeça em seu ombro. Dedos se arrastaram pelo cabelo acima de sua orelha, e então traçaram a concha.

"Naruto." Sasuke o chamou. Aquela voz suave, profunda, não estava tão distante de sua orelha. Ele sentiu arrepios por seus braços, mas esperava que Sasuke não percebesse.

Lentamente, ele levantou a cabeça, a visão um pouco turva. "Sim?" Ele percebeu que o rosto de Sasuke não estava muito longe do seu.

"Você está curioso sobre alguma outra coisa?"

Naruto grunhiu. "Você tinha que falar desse jeito?"

Sasuke sorriu de lado.

"Você está fazendo isso de propósito, não é?" Naruto tentou o fuzilar com o olhar, mas não havia realmente como negar o quão atraído pelo outro homem ele se sentia.

Sasuke continuou a traçar sua orelha com a ponta dos dedos, e por fim deu um puxão no lóbulo antes de se afastar para que os corpos não mais se tocassem. "Eu acho que podemos concordar que foi bom você não ter perguntado se eu tenho uma posição favorita."

"Por quê?"

"Eu teria que te mostrar."

"Um desenho?" Isso fez Naruto sorrir de lado. "E se eu pedir por um?"

Sasuke o estudou, a sombra que cobria parte de seu rosto o fazendo alarmantemente sério. "Você está me testando?"

"Claro que não." Ele piscou os olhos inocentemente.

"Vira aí. De costas." Sasuke ordenou, o encarando.

"Mandão." Como se estivesse brincando, Naruto rolou para deitar de costas. Sasuke estava se apoiando nas coxas, se inclinando sobre ele.

"Você tem certeza?" Sasuke perguntou, sua mão tocando a parte interna do joelho de Naruto.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça, sua expressão mais corajosa do que como ele se sentia. "Eu tenho." Ele encarou Sasuke com um olhar desafiador. "A não ser que você seja um frangote."

"Hm." De maneira brusca, Sasuke empurrou uma de suas pernas para mais longe e engatinou entre as duas, não parecendo muito feliz de estar nessa posição.

"Ei, Sasuke," Naruto disse descaradamente. "Você parece um pouco tenso. Como se fosse sua primeira vez."

Repentinamente, Sasuke estava em cima dele, abdomens se tocando, seus braços um de cada lado do corpo de Naruto, rosto extremamente próximo com o cabelo caindo como um véu. "E é. Com um hetero."

Por instinto, Naruto lambeu os lábios. "Acho que isso responde a pergunta que eu fiz mais cedo sobre você já ter dormido com uma mulher."

"Realmente responde." Os olhos de Sasuke estavam estreitos. Ele parecia um pouco perigoso. Naruto se perguntava se mover o quadril um pouco para cima, o faria encostar no do outro. "O gato comeu sua língua?" Sasuke se inclinou mais para perto.

Naruto sentiu a respiração contra seus lábios entreabertos. Será que aquilo estava lhe subindo à cabeça? A tensão era palpável. Ele queria tocar, mas não tinha corage, e Sasuke parecia perceber sua indecisão. Talvez o que ele estava fazendo fosse cruel para Sasuke? Suas pálpebras pareciam pesadas. O joelho de Sasuke que estava entre suas pernas, as mantendo afastadas, porém seus braços estavam se esforçando para impedir que os corpos se encostassem totalmente. Mas quando ele sentiu um dedo gentilmente seguindo a linha de seu maxilar, Naruto automaticamente se moveu em doreção ao toque, e, nesse instante, seus olhares se conectaram, e havia _calor_ entre eles. Sasuke se curvou para frente, tocando a lateral do rosto de Naruto com seu nariz, a respiração batendo no canto de sua boca.

"Naruto."

Naruto fechou os olhos, se arrepiando com a maneira que seu nome havia sido dito. Ele os abriu, e Sasuke tocou seu lábio inferior com o dedão. Ele traçou seu próprio dedo com o olhar, de uma maneira quase curiosa, como se estivesse fascinado com o que estava a fazer.

"Me pergunta de novo." Naruto disse, rouco.

"Te perguntar o que?" Sasuke começou a traçar seu lábio superior e então ao redor novamente.

"Se eu 'tô curioso sobre alguma outra coisa."

"Você está," Sasuke escorregou uma mão por baixo de sua camiseta, fazendo Naruto arfar e arquear-se um pouco da cama, "curioso sobre alguma outra coisa?"

O jeito que seu corpo se mexeu forçou os quadris a se encontrarem, mesmo que brevemente. Sasuke talvez estivesse acostumado com esse tipo de contato, mar era novo para Naruto, e acabou o fazendo perder a habilidade de falar. Reagindo à posição, os joelhos de Naruto se conectaram, e suas pernas se enrolaram ao redor da cintura de Sasuke. Isso acabou forçando Sasuke a pressionar o corpo para baixo, alinhando os quadris. Isso fez com que Sasuke srespirasse fundo, o que fez os lábios de ambos se tocarem. O choque foin instantâneo, e Naruto quase grunhou, mas o som ficou preso em sua garganta quando sentiu o peso de Sasuke estava totalmente sobre ele. Sasuke segurou uma boa porção do cabelo de Naruto e, sorrindo, puxou até que Naruto tivesse seu queixo virado para cima e o desse acesso à seu pescoço. Sasuke apenas passou os lábios pela pele, desde perto das clavículas até a parte do pescoço onde sentia seu pulso e então parou abaixo do queixo.

"Tentador." Naruto suspirou rouco.

Os olhos de Sasuke se fixaram no rosto dele. "Eu ainda estou esperando você responder minha pergunta." E então, ele balançou os quadris em cima de Naruto, um movimento lento, arrastado, para ensinar à ele uma lição.

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior com força o bastante para o fazer estremecer com a dor.

Sasuke suspirou, levantando o quadril. Ele encarou Naruto. "Você não tem ideia do quão bom você fica assim."

"Hm?" Naruto estava vagamente consciente de si mesmo e do que estava fazendo ou do que estava acontecendo.

"Quando você morde o lábio desse jeito... faz com que me segurar seja muito difícil."

"Se segurar do que?" Ele perguntou, ainda atordoado, mas então ficou bem claro mesmo que fosse obvio dada a posição em que estavam. "Oh."

"Você não faz nem ideia do que 'tá fazendo comigo, não é?" Ele suspirou contra a pele da garganta de Naruto, aquecendo a região com sua respiração. "Tira as pernas."

Naruto tirou as pernas que estavam ao redor de Sasuke, sem ter certeza de como elas foram parar ali em primeiro lugar. "Me desculpe." Ele disse manso. Aquilo era tudo estranho para ele, como uma experiência fora do próprio corpo. Ele definitivamente estava assistindo tudo acontecer de outro lugar.

Sasuke encostou os lábios na pálpebra de Naruto e rolou de cima dele para o outro lado, ficando de costas para Naruto. Naruto colocou uma mão em seu peito. Ele estava quase arfando enquanto encarava o teto, tentando relaxar o corpo.

"Você 'tá bravo?" Ele perguntou.

"Um pouco." Sasuke respondeu.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça mesmo que o outro homem não pudesse ver. "Eu... _estou_ atraído por você," ele admitiu, virando para que pudesse encarar as costas do outro. Ele se sentia culpado, começando a perceber o peso do que acabara de fazer. Ele não se sentia envergonhado ou nada do tipo, mas era como se... ele tivesse usado Sasuke?

Sasuke não o respondeu.

Naruto prendeu a respiração e então se moveu para ficar atrás de Sasuke. Tentativamente, ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Sasuke para fazê-lo deitar de costas. Não houve nenhuma resistência da parte de Sasuke. Ele encarou Naruto, mágoa brilhando no fundo daqueles bonitos olhos encantadores.

"Não fica bravo." Ele disse ternamento.

Sasuke segurou seu queixo. Naruto se apoiou em um cotovelo, a outra mão indo para a lateral do corpo de Sasuke. Ele se abaixou, Sasuke o guiando a maior parte do tempo, mas então deixou a escolha para Naruto. Ele umedeceu os lábios. Sasuke tirou o cabelo que caía em sua bochecha e colocou atrás de sua orelha, e aquilo foi tudo que Naruto precisou para encostar os lábios nos de Sasuke. Uma mão foi colocada em sua nuca, os aproximando até que estivessem com o peitoral tocando. Era diferente de beijar uma mulher por outros motivos além dos obvios. Não havia nenhuma batalha por dominância. Era como se fossem iguais, e mesmo que houvesse uma pressão em sua nuca, foi a língua de Naruto que traçou a linha da boca de Sasuke, procurando por uma entrada. Os dedos de Sasuke se embrenharam em seu cabelo, puxando-o para trás um pouco para que mudesse sorrir, e então as bocas se conectaram novamente, e dessa vez a de Sasuke estava aberta para ele. As línguas se encostaram, a de Sasuke o provocando como se o persuadindo à aprofundar o beijo. Naruto obedeceu mais do que disposto, se colocando em cima de Sasuke, entre suas pernas, enterrando os dedos no cabelo macio e querendo beijar o outro homem até que ele ficasse sem ar nos pulmões, as mãos de Sasuke subindo por dentro de sua camisa e as curtas unhas arrastando pela pele até o cós da calça de moletom. Naruto se arrepiou com a dor e partiu os lábios para arfar, Sasuke sugou sua língua, o fazendo gemer alto o bastante para trazer seus sentidos de volta.

Ele interrompeu o beijo, Sasuke soltando um grunhido descontente. Os olhos de Sasuke estavam vidrados e distantes, o corpo quente e pulsando contra o de Naruto. A intensidade do olhar em Naruto fez o seu sangue ferver ainda mais rápido, o coração batendo descompasado no peito, e se Sasuke colocasse a mão ali, ele sentiria que remorso era a última coisa que Naruto estava sentindo no momento.

"Por que parou?" Sasuke perguntou. Havia desejo em sua voz, e isso fez com que Naruto se inclinasse sobre ele novamente. Eles permaneceram deitados assim por um bom tempo, Naruto por cima se segurando para não amassá-lo. Sasuke suspirou, e suas mãos correram para cima e para baixo nas costas de Naruto para o tranquilizar.

Naruto levantou a cabeça do ombro de Sasuke e beijou sua bochecha, os lábios parados ali por alguns segundos.

"Curiosidade satisfeita?" Sasuke o perguntou.

"Não é bem assim, e você sabe disso." Ele disse ásperamente em sua orelha e rolou de cima de Sasuke.

"Não foi ruim. Para um iniciante."

Naruto o encarou, não achando graça naquilo, mas agradecido por ter quebrado a tensão. Ele alcançou a mão de Sasuke e a segurou. "Eu tive um bom professor... Até aqui."

"Até aqui?" Sasuke perguntou, deitando de lado e apertando a mão de Naruto.

"Como eu disse," Naruto o encarou de maneira que mostrasse que estava falando sério. "Eu estou... curioso."

* * *

 **Notas da tradutora:**

Primeiramente, peço desculpas pelo atraso de duas semanas. Apareceu uma demanda de serviço para fazer de casa, e acabei ocupando minhas madrugadas com isso. Pra compensar, vou tentar postar os dois próximos capítulos antes do próximo domingo, dia 09 de julho, para voltar ao calendário de postagem certinho.

 _Size queen_ * é uma gíria usada para falar de pessoas que preferem parceiros com um pênis grande.

 _Eu amo você muito tempo*_ é uma frase do filme **Full Metal Jacket**. Ao invés de traduzir, eu usei a frase da versão dublada.

 _Acalorado*_ no original, foi usada a palavra 'hot', que pode ser traduzida tanto para quente como no sentido de estar com tesão. Acalorado foi o mais próximo disso.

 _Naruto fez um 'hm' com a garganta*_ do original, hummed. É aquele barulho que a gente faz com a garganta, tipo 'hmmmm'. Como não achei nenhuma palavra por português que explicasse isso, deixei a expressão completa.

 _Faculdade da Liga da Hera (ou Ivy League School)_ * é uma conferência desportiva de 8 universidades privadas dos EUA, sendo assim faculdades de prestígio (Harvard e Princeton são duas delas).


	4. Capítulo 4

"Você percebe como você soa?" Sasuke ponderou. " 'Me ensine, por favor!' Tipo uma daquelas garotinhas de ensino médio com uma quedinha pelo professor de química."

"Professor de química, uh? Era nesse que você tinha uma quedinha? Eu não suportava essa matéria no ensino médio."

Sasuke deu mais um apertão em sua mão e a ergueu, entrelaçando os dedos. "Não? Ciências não são o seu forte? Que surpresa."

"Ei! Não, olha. Eu gostava de física, porque um monte de coisa fazia sentido pra mim mesmo que eu fosse péssimo em matemática. Mas química, eu só ficava tipo, qual é o sentido de saber sobre átomos e neutrons e elétrons, isso não muda nada. Ainda tá ali você sabendo disso ou não. _De qualquer maneira_ , eu _não_ sou uma garotinha de ensino médio."

"Não. Você não é. Se você fosse, nós não estaríamos fazendo isso." Ele balançou suas mãos na frente de Naruto. "O que quer que _isso_ seja."

"Sua mão 'tá quentinha e suada."

"Sim, eu imagino o porquê."

"Aquilo te deixou excitado?" Naruto deu um sorriso de lado.

"Quer checar você mesmo?" Sasuke começou a guiar a mão de Naruto em direção à sua virilha, mas Naruto a puxou de seu agarre, rindo. "Hn. Eu vejo que esse pequeno detalhe sobre eu ter um pênis vai ficar no caminho?"

Naruto suspirou. "Imagine que você está subitamente interessado em uma mulher que você acabou de conhecer, mas, você sabe, você sempre gostou de homens? Você não estaria um pouco confuso?"

"Só pra ficar claro. Você está interessado em mim, então?" Sasuke se arrastou para perto alguns centímetros, deitando de lado com um braço passando pela cintura de Naruto, e ele colocou a mão em seu quadril.

Naruto se agitou um pouco abaixo dele. O dedão de Sasuke escorregou por baixo de sua camiseta e acariciou a pele.

"Então?" Sasuke perguntou quando Naruto não respondeu.

"Você está me distraindo."

"Resposta _honesta_."

"Eu sei." Naruto assistiu o dedo ir e voltar bem acima da linha do cós da calça que usava. "Eu estou... interessado. Eu 'tô... atraído? Mas é estranho. Tipo, okay. Se, hipoteticamente, você fosse uma mulher que sentou na mesa no Starbuck's..."

"Hm?" Os dedos foram mais para cima, tocando seu estômago.

Naruto suspirou, dirigindo à Sasuke um olhar irritado. "Agora você 'tá fazendo isso de propósito."

"Eu certamente não estou fazendo acidentalmente." Ele se inclinou. "Eu não posso evitar. Você usou meu shampoo, meu sabonete. É como se meu cheiro estivesse todo em você."

Naruto deu um risinho. "Você me marcou, huh?"

"O que você estava dizendo?"

"Ah, certo. Bem, se você fosse uma mulher, eu acho, eu teria... Eu sei que eu, de um jeito estranho, pedi seu telefone, mas se você fosse uma mulher, eu estaria interessado em... mais. Eu ia estar familiarizado com como isso funciona, mas com você, é tipo assim, mas você é um cara? Ou talvez eu quero você como um amigo muito próximo, mas como você é gay... é... você pode me ajudar aqui um pouco?"

Sasuke retirou a mão para que pudesse rolar em suas costas, e Naruto, sentindo falta do contato, roou de lado para que pudesse ver o rosto de Sasuke.

"Eu posso ver pela sua confusão. Eu, pessoalmente, nunca me interessaria por uma mulher. Isso só não aconteceria. Você não é bissexual, né?"

Naruto balançou a cabeça. "Não. _Direito como uma flecha*."_

"Claro que é. Vamos juntar as peças então. Você gosta de estar comigo?"

"Sim."

"Se eu fosse uma mulher, eu seria seu tipo?"

Naruto pensou só por um segundo antes de responder. "Sim. Eu realmente acho que sim."

"Você queria dormir na minha cama. Você não se incomoda quando eu te toco. Você reage à isso. Nós nos beijamos. Você está muito curioso sobre minha sexualidade e experiências e admite que pensar em mim com outra pessoa sexualmente te deixa irracionalmente com ciúme?"

"Hmm... Eu acho que isso é tudo. Obrigado por colocar em palavras de um jeito que não me faz sentir nem um pouco estúpido agora."

"O que isso parece pra _você_ , Naruto?"

"Que eu sou a mamãe galinha e você é o pintinho?"

Sasuke soltou o ar pelo nariz. "Essa imagem é completamente perturbadora."

"Talvez eu sou um tipo de cara super possessivo e meu cérebro está inconscientemente processando sua sexualidade em alguma outra coisa?"

"Eu sinto que isso vai terminar com eu me sentindo ofendido." Sasuke deu um puxão em uma mecha de seu cabelo.

"Provavelmente, mas você me disse para ser honesto."

"Será que eu preciso provar para o seu cérebro o quão másculo eu posso ser? Que eu não preciso da sua proteção?"

A risada de Naruto foi gentil. "O que, você quer uma desculpa para rolar no colchão comigo? Me prender na cama?"

Os dedos de Sasuke se curvaram na parte de trás de seu pescoço, sua expressão diligente. "Eu não precisaria de uma desculpa."

Naruto corou, virando a cabeça de lado para tossir.

"Você fica com vergonha com facilidade." Sasuke murmurou. "Será que eu devo mentir e dizer que não estou atraído por você?"

O choque dessas palavras atingiram Naruto em cheio. Ele olhou para o outro homem em surpresa.

"Claramente isso não é surpreendente pra você." Sasuke disse.

A língua de Naruto umedeceu seus lábios, e o olhar de Sasuke foi para sua boca. "Pare de olhar pra mim desse jeito."

"Pare de lamber os lábios então. Isso é um sinal sexual de que você quer que eu faça algo, sabia."

"Eu acho que você já fez várias coisas." Naruto o provocou.

"Eu ficaria feliz em fazer mais."

Naruto fez um som baixo com a garganta, incerto. Ele pressionou um dedo nos lábios de Sasuke. "Paciência," ele disse, a voz baixa. A ponta do dedo se dobrou, puxando o lábio inferior de Sasuke.

Sasuke segurou seu pulso, trouxe o dedo para dentro de sua boca e chupou. Naruto sentiu a aspereza de sua língua passando por seu dedo. Sasuke deixou escorregar pelos seus lábios, um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto enquanto ele encarava Naruto.

"Respire," ele disse, e Naruto o fez, considerando que ele havia parado por cerca de dez segundos. "Eu entendo que você está confuso, talvez, não tanto por eu ser um cara, mas pela ideia de se envolver sexualmente comigo e com meu," seu sorriso se alargou, "pênis."

Naruto rolou os olhos. "Prossiga, doutor."

"De novo me descrevendo como uma figura de autoridade. Você tem fantasias com isso ou algo assim?"

"Muito engraçado. Mas, de fato," Ele se inclinou um pouco, passando os dedos pelos cabelos de Sasuke para segurar e trazer seu rosto para mais perto, "Sim."

"Você precisa me dar espaço antes que eu te vire e faça algo perverso com você."

Naruto então se afastou, já que ele acreditava que Sasuke não estava brincando totalmente, mas então ele pensou na sensação da boca de Sasuke ao redor de seu dedo, chupando. "O que você estava dizendo?" ele o zombou, rezando para uma mudança no assunto para que pudesse parar de pensar naquilo.

" _Hipotéticamente_ , se eu e você fôssemos namorar. Não erga a sobrancelha desse jeito, isso me ofende." Ele pressionou a sobrancela de Naruto para baixo. "Seria normal para ambos querer um relacionamento sexual em certo ponto. Esse é o caminho natural de um namoro, não estou certo?"

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça. "Exceto para Mormons e jogadores de WoW."

"Eu namorei um jogador de WoW. Eles querem sexo tanto quanto qualquer um."

Naruto ficou dividido entre rir e fuzilar Sasuke com o olhar. Maldito sentimento de possessão confuso!

"É por isso que eu estou okay com você querendo se fantasiar." Sasuke enganchou os dedos por baixo da gola da camiseta de Naruto e brincando, começou a puxar até que Naruto teve que se apoiar para não cair por cima dele.

"É... Tipo isso. Será que eu, você sabe, se nós fossemos...?"

"Fazer sexo gay?"

"Eu estou tentando falar sério aqui."

"Eu não consigo ser sério agora." Sasuke disse.

"Por que não?"

Sasuke o dirigiu um olhar como se ele devesse saber melhor, mas ele não entendeu.

"Sério, por quê?" ele perguntou novamente.

Sasuke o empurrou. "Você pode por favor deitar lá no outro canto da cama?"

" _Oh_." Ele sorriu predatoriamente. "Você quer um pedaço disso, não quer? Você quase não pode se controlar estando tão perto de mim, sabendo que por baixo de todas essas roupas... Eu 'tô pelado."

"Você é um idiota."

"Bem, você é que 'tá duro por minha causa."

"Não se ache tanto. Eu não estou nesse ponto ainda."

Naruto fez beicinho. "Eu não sou bom?"

Sasuke colocou o dedo em seu lábio inferior. "Isso eu ainda preciso ver."

"Não é como se eu fosse um virgem."

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer," Naruto disse, dando um tapa na mão de Sasuke para tirar o dedo de seu lábio. "Eu nunca _levei no cu_. Isso deveria ser mais do que óbvio."

"Mas você já tentou fazer sexo anal?"

"Isso é pessoal, cara. Eu não _beijo e falo*_." Ele estava ficando nervoso. Naruto brincou com a ponta do lençoul, amassando e alisando, repetindo até que Sasuke apertou sua mão aberta.

"Tudo bem. Eu não quero falar sobre o que você já fez com suas namoradas enquanto você está na minha cama."

"Imaginar eu com outra pessoa te deixou com ciúmes?"

"Eu não sou como você," Sasuke disse, soltando a mão de Naruto. "Você não é meu para que eu seja possessivo, mas esse tópico não seria muito agradável, não."

"Justo. Posso te perguntar algo?"

Sasuke assentiu. Ele colocou um braço abaixo de sua cabeça, encarando Naruto pacientemente enquanto ele tomava coragem para perguntar o que queria.

"Você... Quando você transa... você faz, uh, o trabalho?"

"Se eu 'faço o trabalho'? Você acha que um de nós fica sentado procurando emprego durante o sexo?"

"Não, cala a boca. Eu-"

"Quer saber se eu sou o ativo ou o passivo?"

"Er. Sim, é assim que se diz?" Naruto coçou a bochecha, nervoso. "Eu acho que ouvi isso antes."

"Em Sex and the City?"

"Heh."

"Isso quer dizer que você esteve pensando nisso, Naruto?" Sasuke perguntou em um tom divertido.

"Uh.. não... não realmente."

"Mas você deve ter pensado para ter formado uma opinião no assunto."

"Uma opinião?" Naruto perguntou.

"O que você acha?"

"Ativo é o cara que inicia?"

"Se por iniciar você quer dizer que ele é o que come o outro cara, então sim."

Naruto mordiscou o lábio.

"Pare com isso." Sasuke o repreendeu.

Naruto cobriu a boca com sua mão. "Droga. Eu fico esquecendo. Você não pode parar de olhar pra mim?"

"Para onde você prefere que eu olho?" Ele deu um apertão na coxa de Naruto.

"Deus, você é um bastardo pervertido. Todos os homens homossexuais são assim?"

"Não tem nada a ver com o fato que eu sou homossexual. É que eu sou um homem. Eu tenho um outro homem atraente na minha cama. Eu estou pensando em sexo bem frequentemente."

Os lábios de Naruto tremeram. "Comigo?"

"Te faria desconfortável se eu dissesse que sim?"

Naruto pode apenas encarar por um tempo, inexplicavelmente distraído pelo fato. Ele estava lisonjeado e aturdido.

"Naruto?"

"Desconfortável não é o certo, e a propósito, você é bem agressivo, então, você... provavelmente 'tá acostumado com, uh.."

"Ser o que come? Sim."

"Você nunca...?" O rosto de Naruto se aqueceu. Ele agradeceu por não estar mais tão perto para que Sasuke pudesse ver.

"Claro que já."

"Você tem uma preferência?"

"Não é só sobre a preferência para mim. É mais sobre meu parceiro e o que ele gosta, a dinâmica que temos quando estamos na cama, qual de nós toma a dianteira... Se não tiver havido conversa sobre isos antes."

"Você faz muito sexo casual?"

" _Você_ faz?" Sasuke perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

"Eu não quis te ofender. Só 'tava perguntando."

"Não muito, não. Às vezes, sim. Eu achei que você não queria ouvir sobre isso?"

Naruto sorriu. "Eu 'tô tentando trabalhar isso. Então você é passivo e ativo, mas prefere ser ativo... então, uh," Seu sorriso vacilou quando olhou Sasuke nos olhos. "Comigo... como você acha que funcionaria?"

"Você está perguntando por que você já imaginou de um jeito oude outro?" Sua voz tinha um timbre baixo, rouco, que fez o coração de Naruto acelerar e sua pele suar um pouco.

"Responda a pergunta," Naruto disse.

"Eu vou se você responder."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke se ergueu em seu lado para que eles estivessem se encarando, mas havia uma distância segura entre os corpos. "Eu já imaginei dos dois jeitos."

Os lábios de Naruto partiram. Ele estava prestes a lamber quando se lembrou de não o fazer. "Dos dois?"

"Você está acostumado a fazer o papel esperando do homem e ser ativo, não passivo. É fácil imaginar você assim, mas..." Suas pálpebras pareciam pesadas; Sasuke se moveu um pouco mais para perto. Agora a distância não era tão segura. Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e mordiscou o maxilar de Naruto. "Você sabe da minha preferência, então..."

Um som parecido com um grunhido escapou dele despercebidamente.

"Então, me diga, Naruto," Sasuke sussurrou em sua orelha, encorajado pelo barulho. "Como você quer?"

"Quer...?" Ele fechou os olhos quando Sasuke mordeu sua orelha.

Sasuke riu. Naruto sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar.

"Nós já não decidimos que você _quer_?" Sasuke perguntou e passou os lábios pelo pescoço de Naruto, e então lambeu seu pomo de adão quando ele engoliu seco. Uma mão foi para seu quadril, e então se moveu para entrar por debaixo da camiseta, tocando a parte baixa das suas costas e o puxando para perto.

"Sasuke," Naruto disse, um pouco sem ar.

Sasuke sorriu contra sua pele enquanto distribuia uma série de beijos suaves pelo pescoço de Naruto. Ele sugou bem acima de seu pulso, bem abaixo do queijo, e Naruto se humilhou gemendo. Ele parou de respirar quando Sasuke se mexeu lentamente para o encarar.

"Adivinha o que eu estou pensando agora?" Sasuke perguntou, sua voz tão baixa que Naruto quase não entendeu as palavras.

"Engraçado," ele respondeu rouco. "Nesse momento, eu não sou capaz de pensar _nada_."

A boca de Sasuke estava próxima ao canto da de Naruto. "Eu ficaria bem feliz em fazer várias, várias coisas com você."

"Tão apressado. E as minhas necessidades?"

Sasuke se aproximou, fazendo com que os lábios se tocassem com cada palavra dita. "Eu posso satisfazer suas necessidades."

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior de Sasuke e então passou a língua pela parte machucada. "Sasuke. Se você 'tá falando de sexo, só pra te avisar, eu sou bom pra caralho nisso."

"Você é? Pra mim, quem muito conta vantagem... Digamos que cão que ladra, não-"

Naruto mordiscou seu lábio superior e envolveu a cintura de Sasuke com um braço, pressionando uma mão em suas costas para o trazer para um beijo. Ele rolou Sasuke até que ele estivesse deitado em suas costas e forçou a perna entre as do outro homem, sua coxa pressionada contra a virilha de Sasuke. Ele forçou a língua na boca de Sasuke, sentindo excitação sempre que as línguas tocavam. Sua camisa subiu um pouco quando as mãos de Sasuke foram para seus ombros. Naruto sentiu o quadril do outro se elevar para se esfregar contra sua coxa.

Quando Naruto quebrou o beijo, era ele quem estava sorrindo. "Você tem certeza que é ativo?"

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e roubou um outro beijo rápido. "Você está dizendo que você quer transar comigo?"

Naruto suspirou e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Sasuke, o cheiro do suor e da pele fazendo coisas engraçadas com seu cérebro. "Eu..."

"Hm?" Os dedos de Sasuke subiam e desciam por suas costas, dos dois lados.

"Tô meio duro."

Sasuke o encarou por alguns segundos e caiu em gargalhada.

Naruto franziu o cenho. "Eu achei que você ia gostar, babaca! Pelo menos a gente sabe que talvez isso ia funcionar... Se nós estivéssemos tentando..."

"Eu gostei, não me entenda mal." Devagar, ele se movem novamente contra sua coxa, e Naruto apertou a mandíbula. Ele podia sentir a ereção de Sasuke através da calça de pijama. "Mas você tem que entender tudo o que isso implica."

"Você quer dizer, seu pênis."

"Sim, meu pênis. Ele está começando a querer ficar bem amigo da sua coxa, então a não ser que você queira ver com o que mais ele não se importaria de ficar amigo, nós deveríamos parar por hoje."

"Certo," Naruto disse e tirou a perna que estava entre as de Sasuke. Ainda assim, ele beijou Sasuke mais uma vez, devagar e mais ternamente, sentindo a paixão que florescia quando ambos colocavam seus sentimentos naquilo. Era confuso e diferente, a maneira que seu cérebro trabalhava no sentido oposto das reações de seu corpo. Ele gostava de Sasuke, e não só como um amigo, aparentemente.

"Naruto." Sasuke murmurou quando ele se afastou.

"Mm?"

"Tenha um encontro comigo."

Naruto riu, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos. "É um convite ou uma ordem?"

Sasuke pegou em uma mecha longa e deu um puxão. "Eu quero te levar em um encontro se você estiver interessado.

Naruto deu um sorriso, mas um meio torto. "Okay. É. Porque não..."

"Eu posso sentir sua animação." Sasuke disse sarcasticamente.

"E eu _realmente_ senti a sua na minha cocha."

"Touché. Você pode sentir ainda mais no nosso primeiro encontro se quiser."

"Depende se você vai pagar. Não é assim que funciona?"

Sasuke estava sorrindo de uma maneira que fazia Naruto meio que... derreter. "Você quer?"

"Eu quero. Eu tenho certeza que meu pai vai ter um ataque cardíaco, e a maioria dos meus amigos vai ficar confuso, mas, sim. Eu não me importo de tentar."

"Okay então. Por agora, eu não vou mais te molestar, então não se desaponte."

"Na verdade eu ficaria surpreso se você conseguisse manter suas mãos pra você. Afinal, eu sou irresistível."

"Você é tão cheio de si."

Naruto se inclinou para perto. "Me desculpe, não foi você que disse que queria estar cheio de mim, também?"

"Mm. Você pode me _encher_ à qualquer momento se quiser."

Naruto cubriu o rosto de Sasuke com sua mão. "Como você pode dizer esse tipo de coisa sem ficar envergonhado?"

"Quando um homem está com tesão, ele vai dizer qualquer coisa."

"Isso é verdade. Eu tenho minha parcela de coisas estranhas ditas no calor do momento."

"Contanto que você diga meu nome."

"Mm. Quando eu estiver por cima de você, pode ter certeza que você vai o ouvir." Ele fechou a boca em um instante. "Porra, eu realmente disse isso?"

Sasuke segurou seu pulso para que pudesse tirar a mão que cobria seu rosto. "Eu acho que você disse. Foi sexy."

Naruto se moveu para longe para que pudesse esconder o rosto no travesseiro, grunhindo. "Sua perversão 'tá _entrando em mim_.*" Ele levantou a cabeça o bastante para o fuzilar com o olhar em aviso, sabendo exatamente o que Sasuke estava pensando. "Não se atreva a dizer isso."

Sasuke riu e esfregou suas costas. "Eu não ia dizer _nada_."

* * *

Algo fez cócegas em sua orelha. Naruto grunhiu, sentindo a dor de cabeça pulsando atrás de seus olhos. Ele começou a rolar quando sentiu algo macio acariciar seu pescoço.

"Meo~w."

Naruto piscou olhando ao seu redor e se encontrou cara-à-cara com uma criatura que o lembrava um mico-leão-dourado do zoológico. Só que mais gordo.

"Mew?"

"Essa não é minha cama, não é?" ele perguntou ao gato, que tentou esfregar o nariz nele novamente. Naruto suspirou e deitou de lado, passando um braço ao redor de Ollie, o trazendo para perto de seu peito para o abraçar. O corpo do gato se sacutiu inteiro quando ele ronronou e se virou de costas, querendo que sua barriga fosse acariciada. Foi então que Naruto percebeu que estava sozinho na cama. Ele olhou ao redor do quarto, mas não havia sinal de Sasuke. A porta estava encostada, o que explicava porque ele havia acordado com a língua de um gato em sua orelha, o que o lembrava...

"Wow." Ele murmurou, colocando os dedos em seus lábios enquanto se lembrava de _tudo_ que havia acontecido na noite passada. Ollie protestou com um miado quando Naruto parou de o acariciar. "Você é um pequeno _attentio whore_." Ele se ergueu em suas mãos e joelhos sobre o gato, afundando o rosto no pescoço de Ollie enquanto coçava sua barriga. Ollie se esparramou por baixo dele, olhos fechados e a parte superior do corpo arqueada, se mexendo para mostrar Naruto onde ele queria ser esfregado.

"Que visão."

Naruto parou qunado ouviu a voz de Sasuke e o olhou por cima de seu ombro para o encontrar de pé no batente da porta, segurando um prato em uma mão e duas canecas na outra. Ele pulou da cama para o ajudar, com um sorriso incerto.

"O café é seu." Sasuke disse, indicando com a cabeça a caneca vermelha que segurava com o dedão.

Naruto a pegou com um sorriso.

"Eu não sabia como você iria querer, mas como você pediu por algo doce ontem, imaginei que você gostaria com um pouco de açúcar."

"Eu gosto, sim. Obrigado."

"Isso é pra você também." Sasuke o entregou um prato com meio _bagel_ coberto com cream cheese, a outra metade com um pouco de pasta de amendoim. "Não tinha muito na cozinha ou então eu teria feito algo melhor."

Naruto não conseguia parar de sorrir mesmo que segundos antes estivesse se sentindo apreensivo por ter acordado na cama de outra pessoa. "Obrigado." Ele disse, mordendo o lábio enquanto encarava Sasuke.

"Pelo jeito que você está me olhando, ou você esqueceu a noite passada completamente, ou você não está tão incomodado de ter acordado aqui."

"Não... 'Tá tudo bem. Me desculpa por estar um pouco estranho agora."

"Tudo bem. Senta." Ele colocou sua mão nas costas de Naruto e o guiou para a cama. Naruto colocou a caneca no criado mudo e engatinhou de volta para cama para que pudesse se apoiar na cabeceira. Sasuke, já vestido com um par de jeans e um moletom azul-marinho com capuz, sentou de lado do outro lado. Ele bebericou sua bebida.

"Eu achei que você não gostasse de café," ele disse, o assistindo.

"Não é café. É chá, mas eu sempre tenho café para convidados."

"Entendi." Ele pegou a metade do bagel que tinhapasta de amendoim e deu uma mordida. "Isso é gostoso. Exatamente o que eu queria. Eu não acho que meu estômago pode aguentar nada pesado, mas por que você não tem mantimentos?"

"Eu não tive tempo de comprar nada ultimamente." Sasuke puxou um dos fios de seu moleto e brincou com a ponta, onde havia o nó.

"Você está nervoso?" Ele perguntou, erguendo o olhar.

"Por que você sorri enquanto me pergunta isso?"

"Porque eu estou te achando muito adorável nesse momento."

"Ah é?" Sasuke sorriu um pouco. "Eu vi que você ficou de quatro para o gato, e não para mim. Eu deveria sentir ciúmes?"

Naruto quase engasgou em seu bagel. Ele bateu o punha contra seu peito, lançando à Sasuke um olhar irritado quando ele riu. "C-Cala a boca," ele disse, esfregando as costas de sua mão na boca. "Eu acordei com a língua dele na minha orelha e por alguns segundos, eu pensei que fosse seu jeito de me acordar."

"Desapontado que _não_ era eu?"

"Surpreso, eu diria." Ele continuava com um sorriso bobo.

"Eu pensei em fazer isso. Você estava com a boca aberta."

"Eu estava?"

"Eu poderia ter colocado mais do que minha língua dentro."

"Sim, e isso teria te salvado de sofrer com meu bafo matinal. Eu me mexi muito enquanto dormia? Eu costumi chutar."

"Não."

"Hm, eu tenho a impressão que eu dormi bem em paz." Naruto colocou o parto de lado e deu mais um gole em seu café antes de deitar na cama, assistindo Sasuke enquanto ele bebia seu chá como se esperasse que algo fosse acontecer. Seu coração parecia flutuar, e ele continuava olhando entre a mão livre de Sasuke e seus olhos.

"Sim?" Sasuke perguntou depois de um tempo.

Naruto sentiu as bochechas se aquecerem. "Nada."

Sasuke se inclinou para frente, cotovelos em seus joelhos. Ele alcançou uma dobra na calça de Naruto e casualmente deu um puxão. Devagar, ele levantou o olhar, encontrando o de Naruto. Seu coração falhou uma batida.

"Pensando em algo em particular?" Sasuke perguntou, soando um pouco presunçoso.

"Você 'tá tentando me seduzir?"

"Seduzir?" Sasuke repetiu. "As pessoas ainda falam assim hoje em dia? Eu estou te dando atenção, sim. Mas você parece querer."

Naruto mordeu o lábio novamente. "Eu pareço?"

"Você está me dando esse olhar lamentável como se estivesse esperando que eu faça algo."

"Eu sou tão previsível ou você é muito bom em entender pistas?"

"Os dois." Ao invés de dar outro puxão em sua calça, sua mão se esticou no tornozelo de Naruto e esfregou, para baixo e para cima. Seus dedos se enrolaram quase possessivamente no interior da panturrilha de Naruto.

Naruto dobrou os braços sobre seu estômago. "Não vai trabalhar hoje?"

"Eu pensei em fica aqui por um tempo, ter certeza que você vai chegar no seu carro. Você trabalha hoje, não é?"

"Hm. Em algum momento eu devo ir. Que horas são?"

Sasuke levantou a mão que estava na perna de Naruto para checar seu relógio. "Um pouco depois das dez."

"Merda, tão tarde?" Naruto grunhiu e cubriu os olhos com seu braço. "Eu nem percebi que 'tava tão cansado."

"Talvez eu devesse ter te acordado mais cedo."

"Não, não. Tudo bem." Naruto moveu o braço para o colocar atrás da cabeça. Ele cutucou Sasuke com seu pé. Sasuke agarrou seu tornozelo e o apertou, os dedos subindo pela perna de Naruto novamente. "Isso fui eu te dando outra pista?" Ele pergntou à Sasuke.

"Você não é muito diferente de um gato que quer atenção. Você me cutuca, esperando ser acariciado."

"Eu não posso evitar. Eu sou uma pessoa afetuosa. Ou, bem, sempre preciso de altas doses de carinho."

"Eu vou lembrar disso." Sasuke olhou para Ollie, que havia se enrolado em cima de um de seus travesseiros para cochilar.

Naruto olhou na mesma direção. "Talvez seu cheiro o faça relaxar." Ele encarou Sasuke.

"Talvez."

"Então, sobre o encontro...?"

"Ah. Eu sinto como se tivesse te pressionado a aceitar." Sasuke soltou seu tornozelo para balançar sua mão em frente ao rosto. "Não se preocupe."

"Você vai desistir tão fácil?" Ele o provocou.

"Eu sei que você é hétero. Eu me descontrolei um pouco noite passada."

"Hm." Naruto franziu o cenho. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke parecia ocupado encarando seu chá.

"Sasuke." Naruto cutucou sua coxa.

"O quê?" Ele soou irritado.

"Vem cá." Naruto disse, o chamando com os dedos.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Vem aqui, babaca!"

Sasuke se moveu para colocar sua caneca no criado mudo quando Naruto se levantou na cama para sentar de pernas cruzadas. Sasuke fez o mesmo, virado na sua direção.

"Você tem minha atenção." Sasuke disse. "O que é?"

Naruto soltou o fôlego nervoso, mas então apertou os punhos se sentindo mais determinado. Ele colocou ambas as mãos nas coxas de Sasuke, perto de seu joelho. Ele colocou um pouco de pressão, os pressionando para baixo quando se inclinou para frente, os olhos de Sasuke abertos o tempo todo, o assistindo com curiosidade. Ele assistiu, também, quando as bocas se tocaram. Ele sentiu Sasuke respirar fundo, as mãos indo para os joelhos de Naruto. Naruto colocou uma mão na nuca de Sasuke, e quando o beijo acabou, ele deixou que as testas se tocarem.

"Eu sei que eu bebi demais noite passada, mas eu quis dizer exatamente o que eu disse."

"Você tem certeza que você não está dizendo isso por ser um cara legal, Naruto? Você não vai machucar os sentimentos do cara gay se você desistir."

Naruto o soltou e gentilmente o deu um empurrão no peito para que ele o olhasse nos olhos. "Eu não vou desistir. Eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu entre a gente."

"E o que foi?" Sasuke perguntou.

Naruto deu um puxão no fio de seu moletom para o provocar. "Existe atração aqui, e eu não sei exatamente o que é ou como isso vai funcionar, mas eu quero descobrir."

"Porque você está curioso."

Naruto soltou a respiração de maneira frustrada e se inclinou até que sua testa estivesse pressionada contra o peito de Sasuke e ambas as mãos segurando seus joelhos. Sasuke se enrijeceu com o contato, mas então Naruto sentiu o singelo tocar de lábios no topo de sua cabeça. "Eu _estou_ curioso." Ele murmurou contra o moletom do outro homem. "Mas você também 'tá, porra. Você tem que estar um pouco hesitante já que 'tá indo atrás de um cara hétero."

Sasuke o fez erguer a cabeça e segurou seu rosto de maneira afetuosa.

Naruto sorriu para ele. "Confia em mim. Eu ão vou te machucar. Eu vou ser sincero o tempo todo. Se, depois do encontro, eu achar que não vai funcionar, eu vou te contar."

"Obrigado, eu acho." Sasuke correu os dedos pelo cabelo de Naruto. "Seu cabelo 'tá embaraçado."

"Então me penteia."

Sasuke o fez. Ele alisou as mechas de cabelo que apontava para quase todas as direções e puxou a parte longa das costeletas na lateral do rosto de Naruto. "Pronto. Agora se eu pudesse fazer algo sobre essa sua cara."

Naruto o zombou. "Você ama minha cara."

"Ela é okay."

"Cala a boca." Naruto estreitou os olhos, brincando. "Você já admitiu que 'tá atraído por mim."

"Eu acho que é verdade. Mas é a sua personalidade ou a sua aparência? Agora que eu estou sóbrio e é de dia, eu imagino o que eu estava pensando."

"Ótimo. Já vi como é." Ele começou a se levantar para ficar de joelhos, mas Sasuke enganchou um dedo no cós da calça e o puxou para frente novamente. Naruto se segurou nos ombros de Sasuke. Sasuke apoiou a cabeça no estômago de Naruto, as mãos uma de cada lado de sua cintura. "Tá tudo bem aí embaixo?" ele perguntou.

Sasuke assentiu, o movimento erguendo a camiseta de Naruto.

Naruto começou a passar os dedos pelo cabelo do outro, massageando como havia feito na noite passada, sentindo o cheiro do perfume de Sasuke. O fazia relaxar enquanto Sasuke murmurava algo contra sua camise antes de dobrar a ponta para cima. Naruto sentiu o ar gelado em seu estômago, mas então os lábios de Sasuke estavam pressionados em sua pele, logo abaixo do umbigo. Ele se arrepiou. Sasuke olhou para cima, algo passando por entre eles enquanto se encaravam. Era como se Sasuke estivesse o entregando sua confiança, e Naruto sentia que era seu dever não deixar essa pessoa se machucar nunca. Ele deveria o assegurar a qualquer custo de que se ele desse à Naruto essa chance, ele não iria arruinar.

Mas mãos de Sasuke foram de sua cintura para seu quadril, e então para suas coxas. Naruto sentou no calcanhar e deu um beijo no canto da boca de Sasuke.

"Eu poderia me acostumar com isso." Sasuke disse.

Naruto beijou o outro canto, e Sasuke fechou os olhos com força quando ele deu mais beijos em suas bochechas e no meio de suas sobrancelhas.

"Eu vejo que eu não sou o único que gosta de carinho, uh?" Naruto sussurrou contra sua bochecha.

* * *

 **Notas da tradução:**

 _Direito como uma flecha* -_ Do inglês, _Straight as an arrow_. A expressão não tem tradução, mas é usada já que straight pode significar tanto reto como hétero.

 _não_ _beijo e falo*_ \- Kiss and Tell é outra expressão em inglês que significa 'deixar todo mundo saber o que você anda fazendo na hora do sexo / com quem você anda transando'.

 _entrando em mim_.* - No original foi usado ' _rubbing off on me_ ', que é usado quando alguém fala tanto de algo que outra pessoa começa à aderir. Rubbing off, porém, também significa se esfregar, por isso a ambiguidade.


	5. Capítulo 5

Ainda vestido nas roupas do dia anterior, Naruto terminou de aliviar a bexiga e estava lavando as mãos quando a porta do banheiro se abriu. O culpado, Ollie, ficou parado na porta, o encarando como se esperasse algo.

"O que? Você não pode dar um pouco de privacidade pra um cara?"

"Chuta ele pra fora," Sasuke disse do quarto. "Ele provavelmente se incomodou por ouvir você mijando pela porta."

Naruto deu uma risada enquanto colocava pasta de dente na escova. "Ah é? Isso vindo de um animal que caga numa caixinha de plástico e lambe a própria bunda?" Depois de ligar a água, Ollie pulou no balcão da pia e começou a lamber a água corrente.

"Aqui, eu tiro ele do seu caminho." Sasuke apareceu para pegar o gato e o fazer voltar para o quarto. Naruto finalmente pode cuspir.

"Obrigado." Ele disse, limpando pasta de dente dos cantos da boca. "Ei, você tem cotonetes? Minha orelha 'tá coçando."

"Seu dedo não é o suficiente?"

"Eu poderia fazer isso, mas eu acho que tem jeitos melhores. A não ser que você queira usar _seu_ dedo, eu tenho certeza que ele já esteve em lugares piores."

"Depende do seu ponto de vista, e sim, eu tenho cotonetes." Sasuke parou ao seu lado, a lateral dos corpos se tocando quando ele abriu o armário e o entregou uma caixa azul. Naruto pegou agradecido, pegando um cotonete.

"Você vai ficar aí me assistindo?" ele perguntou à Sasuke quando colocou o palito na orelha esquerda, soltando um grunhido. "Deus, isso é bom."

Sasuke o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"O quê?"

"Você parece estar em êxtase."

"Eu estou. Você não ama a sensação de mover ele assim, e aaah," ele gemeu novamente, tirando o cotonete para jogar na lixeira ao lado do vaso.

"Se você tivesse colocado o outro ao mesmo tempo..."

"Por quê?" Naruto sorriu de lado, limpando a outra orelha. "Tem um fraco por dupla penetração?"

Sasuke sentou na borda da banheira. "Nós podemos falar sobre _esse tipo_ de preferências no nosso encontro."

Naruto terminou de cutucar a orelha e colocou a caixa de volta no armário, esticando seus braços sobre sua cabeça enquanto Sasuke assistia a maneira como sua camisa se erguia com o movimento. Ele andou até Sasuke e parou na frente dele.

"Então, o que você vai fazer depois que eu for embora?"

"Lamentar sua partida." Sasuke respondeu seco, segurando no cinto de Naruto para forçá-lo a ficar entre suas pernas. "E então trabalhar um pouco. Eu vou ter que ligar lá para ver como vai ser meu horário essa semana. Quando você vai estar livre?"

"Você não tem que reorganizar seu horário para me encaixar, sabe. Eu tenho as noites e os finais de semana livres normalmente. E, fala sério, meu chefe é meu pai."

"O que você acha de sexta, então? Depois que eu chegar em casa? Eu vou tentar sair um pouco mais cedo." Ele puxou Naruto ainda mais para perto.

"Sexta 'tá bom."

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito enquanto levantava a camisa de Naruto para esfregar o dedão na linha de seu jeans. "Ou talvez sexta esteja muito longe?" Ele deixou a mão esticada no estômago de Naruto, movendo-a em círculos.

"São só.." Sua voz quase fraquejou quando ele sentiu a língua de Sasuke subir pelo meio de seu abdômen. "alguns dias." Ele deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo de Sasuke.

"Hm." Sasuke puxou a camiseta para baixo, alisando alguns amassados.

"Ainda é meio estranho." Naruto murmurou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

"O que?"

"Eu sei que eu te conheci ontem, mas parece que eu já te conheço há muito mais tempo."

Sasuke o encarou com uma expressão que ele não conseguia ler.

"Então _foi_ estranho eu dizer isso?" ele perguntou.

Sasuke segurou em seu quadril e o empurrou um pouco para trás para que pudesse se levantar. Isso fez com que seus rostos ficassem bem próximos.

"Ainda bem que eu escovei os dentes."

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. "Você sabe como estragar o momento, não é?"

Naruto riu. "Eu nasci com esse talento."

"Eu deveria te levar de volta para o seu carro?"

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que meu pai quer saber onde eu 'tô."

"Mesmo que ele tenha pensado que você estivesse ocupado transando na noite passada?"

"Hey." Naruto coçou a nuca. "Acho que ele vai ter uma surpresa, uh?"

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Eu não quero colocar você nessa posição. Ele vai reagir mal à isso?"

A preocupação no rosto de Sasuke fez algo engraçado com o coração de Naruto. Lentamente, ele se aproximou e plantou um beijo casto nos lábios de Sasuke.

Sasuke piscou. "O que foi isso?"

Foi a vez de Naruto de dar de ombros. "Sem motivo. E meu pai é um cara legal. Não se preocupe ocm isso."

"Eu vou te ligar mais tarde pra saber como foi. Se for muito problema, a gente pode esquecer isso."

"Sasuke." Naruto disse de maneira séria.

"Eu só estou dizendo que minha vontade de ficar com você não deve custar sua relação com o seu pai."

"Sua vontade de ficar comigo?" Naruto deitou a cabeça de lado enquanto segurava os fios do moletom de Sasuke. Ele deu um puxão de maneira brincalhona. "Você realmente gosta de mim, não é?"

Sasuke rolou os olhos.

Naruto pressionou uma mão no peito do outro homem. "Se eu não quisesse sair com você, eu não teria dito sim. Entendeu? Então para de fazer esse seu cérebro esperto trabalhar demais e para de se preocupar com todos os motivos pra isso dar errado. O encontro vai acontecer, okay? Eu _vou_ te ver na sexta quando você sair do trabalho. O que quer que seja que você tenha planejado." Ele franziu o cenho. "Eu não tenho tanta certeza sobre o que dois caras fazem em um encontro?"

Sasuke deu um sorriso malicioso. "Não?"

"Além disso, bastardo."

"Eu vou ter que pensar nisso, mas eu tenho algumas ideias."

"Okay, eu imagino que não seja só romance e velas?"

"Não tem que ser, não," Sasuke disse. "Vem, vamos te levar pra casa antes que seu pai comece a me odiar por te impedir de ir trabalhar." Ele empurrou Naruto de leve para o levar para fora do banheiro e desligou a luz em seu caminho. "Não esqueça o livro."

"Ah, verdade," Naruto deu uma volta na cama para chegar no criado mudo e pegou o livro, junto com suas chaves e celular. Ele viu que haviam duas chamadas perdidas de um de seus melhores amigos e uma mensagem de seu pai que incluia um emoticon piscando que o fez rir.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Sasuke perguntou, pegando suas chaves da mesa.

"Nada."

"Pegou tudo?"

"Aham."

Ele seguiu Sasuke para fora do quarto e pelo corredor. Enquanto ele colocava os sapatos, Ollie passou por ele para se esfregar contra sua perna.

"Eu acho que isso é um adeus, carinha."

"Você vai o ver logo logo." Sasuke disse enquanto o esperava na porta. Ele a abriu quando Naruto terminou de amarrar seu cadarço.

Do lado de fora, o tempo estava fresco e nublado. Haviam algumas poças de água pelo estacionamento. Sasuke destrancou a porta com sua chave, e Naruto entrou no carro, e assim que Sasuke deu partida, ele começou a mexer no rádio.

"Você ainda não definiu suas estações ainda." Ele observou.

Sasuke saiu do estacionamento. "Bem, não. Eu acabei de me mudar pra cá. Eu posso confiar no seu gosto musical para deixar você configurar pra mim?"

"Vai ter que funcionar por agora." Ele foi configurando uma após a outra. "Você pode sempre mudar, mas essas são as que eu escuto." Ele deixou o rádio ligado, mas colocou em um volume baixo para que pudessem conversar. Ele observava o cenário passar enquanto dirigiam por _Mound Road_.

"Nós deveríamos ir em um show algum dia," Sasuke disse, o encarando com o canto dos olhos. "Meu trabalho me dá várias entradas gratuitas dos clientes."

"Sério? Isso ia ser legal! Você disse antes antes que você viaja bastante à trabalho?"

"Eu viajo, sim."

"Hm."

Os olhos de Sasuke continuaram na estrada. "Eu não vou ter que o fazer por um tempo, já que eu ainda estou me acostumando. Eles não vão me mandar pra fora por mais um mês provavelmente,"

"Um mês?" Naruto franziu o cenho, dando um puxão em seu cinto de segurança.

"Se eu te conhecesse melhor, eu diria que você soa desapontado. Você já se afeiçoou tanto assim à mim?"

Naruto o fuzilou com o olhar sem muita força. "Você não tem que ser tão convencido sobre isso. Tudo bem. Trabalho vem antes do estranho que você conheceu no Starbuck's."

"Hm."

Naruto estudou o rosto do outro homem. Sasuke o encarou.

"O que?" Ele perguntou à Naruto.

"Uh, nada."

"Você está distraindo o motorista."

"Então, de onde exatamente você veio? Eu não lembro de você ter dito. Assim, você 'tá com essa empresa já tem quatro anos, certo? De onde você se realocou?"

"Londres tecnicamente, mas eu só estive lá por uns três meses. Antes disso, eu estava na Costa Leste, indo e voltando entre Nova York e Boston. Eu sou de perto de Seattle originalmente."

Naruto estava impressionado. "Que inveja."

"Não é tão glamoroso como soa. Eu vi o interior do meu escritório mais do que qualquer outra coisa."

"É, mas você parece todo viajado e tal. Eu não acho que eu posso competir. Eu vivi aqui minha vida inteira quase. Eu até mesmo fiz faculdade em uma universidade que é, tipo, a uma hora daqui."

"Nada de errado com isso." Sasuke disse quando eles pararam em um sinal vermelho no quarteirão próximo do Starbuck's. Ele pode ver sua caminhonete ainda no estacionamento. Sasuke estacionou ao lado dela quando Naruto apontou.

Enquanto eles estavam sentados ali, o clima parecia embaraçoso para Naruto que estava inquieto em seu banco. Ele não estava realmente pronto para ir embora.

"Vamos ficar no carro a tarde toda?" Sasuke perguntou, parecendo ler sua mente.

"Não. Eu 'tô indo." Naruto desafivelou o cinto, segurando firme o livro em seu colo.

"Eu vejo." Sasuke estava sorrindo. "Você está esperando um beijo de despedida?"

Naruto estreitou os olhos. "Cala a boca. Eu tenho essa voz desagradável na minha cabeça tentando me dizer que eu não vou te ver de novo depois que eu sair do carro."

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha em surpresa. "Não foi você que me disse para não me preocupar?"

"Eu sei. Mas agora que eu vou sair do carro e ir pra casa, você vai perceber o quão estranho eu sou e mudar de ideia."

As linhas de expressão no rosto de Sasuke se tornaram mais suaves enquanto ele o encarava. Ele segurou uma das mãos de Naruto, a apertou e então a trouxe para os seus lábios. Ele os esfregou de leve nos nós dos dedos.

O sorriso de Naruto vacilou um pouco. "Você é tão gay."

"Sim. Eu tentei te dizer mais cedo. Talvez você devesse sair antes que eu tente algo ainda mais gay."

"O quê? Tipo _soccer*_?"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. "Você é um idiota."

"O quê? Isso é legal na Inglaterra, não é? _Football*_! O quão confuso isso pode ser?"

"Os ingleses não estariam muito felizes com você."

"Eu não acho que eles estariam muito felizes com a gente desde a Revolução."

Sasuke soltou um riso baixo. Ele começou a soltar a mão de Naruto, mas deve ter mudado de ideia quando, repentinamento, segurou na ponta de seus dedos.

"Me liga mais tarde?" Naruto perguntou.

"Eu vou."

"Eu vou precisar dos meus dedos."

"Sasuke fechou os olhos. "Por favor, diga isso de novo na sexta."

Naruto riu. "Você espera que isso aconteça no primeiro encontro?"

"Eu não espero, não." Sasuke o soltou. "Mas eu estou... Esperançoso."

"Esperançoso?"

"De que não vou precisar de muito pra te convencer dos benefícios de namorar outro homem."

"Oh?"

"Eu acho que você vai ser surpreender com o quanto você vai gostar quando eu-" Ele se inclinou no assento, apertando as coxas de Naruto enquanto sussurrava o resto da frase em seu ouvido.

Naruto imediatamente corou. "Isso é um pouco contra a sua preferência, Sasuke."

Sasuke voltou para seu lugar, presunçoso como sempre. "Eu sou flexível."

"Eu aposto que é. Acho que você tem que ser pra fazer algo assim." Ele tossiu, lambendo os lábios enquanto encarava o lado de fora pelo retrovisor, assistindo duas mulheres saindo do Starbuck's. Ele olhou para Sasuke, e por um minuto, nada foi dito entre eles.

"Uh.. Eu realmente me vou agora."

"Okay."

"Eu falo com você mais tarde?"

"Naruto?"

"Sim?"

"Eu me diverti bastante com você."

Ele mordeu o lábio enquanto sorria. "Eu também."

"Ótimo, agora que nós tiramos os gracejos do caminho, sai do meu carro."

Naruto deu uma risada, pegando suas coisas. "Okay, 'tô indo. Eu sei quando eu não sou querido." Ele começou a abrir a porta quando sentiu Sasuke dando um puxão em sua manga. Quando ele virou a cabeça, Sasuke o beijou, fazendo seu cérebro parar de funcionar e esquecer que haviam pessoas andando pelo estacionamento que poderia vê-los.

Sasuke o empurrou. "Vai pra casa."

A visão de Naruto estava nublada. "Okay..."

Sasuke se esticou por seu colo para abrir a porta para ele. "Eu vou te ligar logo logo."

Ele pulou para fora do carro, segurando a porta. "Te vejo mais tarde, Sasuke." Ele disse antes de a fechar.

Sasuke esperou até que ele estivesse em sua caminhonete para sair do estacionamento. Quando ele se sentou no banco do motorista, Naruto suspirou e passou uma mão por seu cabelo. Quando deu a partida e segurou no volante, era como se o dia anterior tivesse sido uma experiência completamente fora do seu corpo. Sem a companhia de Sasuke, mesmo tendo o conhecido apenas ontem, ele ouvia uma voz incômoda que soava como uma criança mimada implorando por doce: Quando? Quando? Quando? Quando ele iria ter outra chance de passar tempo com Sasuke de novo?

Era estranho, para não dizer assustador de sua parte; de qualquer maneira, ele não podia evitar admitir que havia ali um sentimento irritante de perda. Tanto faz. Ele iria digerir aquilo tudo no caminho para casa, o que também o daria tempo para descobrir como ele iria dizer ao seu pai e ao seu melhor amigo sobre seu encontro na sexta... Com outro cara.

* * *

O pai de Naruto vivia logo próximo ao lago. A loja de barcos era vizinha de sua casa, as duas construções unidas pela imensa garagem. A loja era um galpão gigante, que abrigava várias lanchas e jet skis no andar de demonstração, enquanto vários dos outros barcos de passeio estavam do lado de fora. A garagem fora construída entre o galpão e a casa e funcionava como uma mecânica. Tinha apenas alguns funcionários que estavam ali por anos. Normalmente, eram ele, seu pai, seu amigo Kiba e a namorada de Kiba, Ino, que ele conheceu no primeiro ano de faculdade. Haviam vários outros trabalhadores de meio período que eram bons amigos de seu pai.

A casa, onde Naruto ainda dormia quase sempre mesmo que tivesse seu próprio apartamento, havia sido desenhada e construída por seu pai quatro anos atrás. Do lado de fora, parecia uma grande cabine de madeira. Era um pouco grande apenas para os dois, mas o interior era confortável e quentinho, e vários dos amigos de Naruto normalmente iam lá ou passavam a noite. A quantidade de madeira balanceava bem com todos os acessórios modernos que seu pai havia escolhido para a cozinha, e havia sido desenhada com um design aberto, então a sala de estar levava para a sala de jantar, cozinha e _grande sala_ *. No segundo andar haviam três quartos e um escritório. Havia um porão que fora convertido em uma sala de jogos/mídia. Naruto entrou pela porta da frente e deixou suas chaves e celular no balcão da cozinha perto de uma bacia de frutas e uma pulha de cartas. Dez segundos depois, a força de um jogador de futebol americano o acertou de lado e o jogou no sofá.

"Seu cachorro!" Kiba gritou, o apertando com tanta força que Naruto pensou que ia sufocar. "Quem era ela? Ela era gostosa?"

"Uh?" Ele disse estupidamente, empurrando o rosto do amigo pra longe. "Você pode sair de cima de mim?"

"Pff, fresco. Então não foi bom?" Ele balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente enquanto se levantava de cima de Naruto. "Seu pai me disse que você passou a noite lá! Por que você não está me contando todos os detaaaaalhes?"

"Você pode parar de choramingar por três segundos? Desde quando você se preocupa tanto com minha vida sexual?"

"Uh, desde que você voltou a ter uma?"

Naruto sentou, os cotovelos nos joelhos enquanto esfregava a testa. "Como 'tá a loja? Papai não 'tá bravo que eu não apareci de manhã, né?"

"Você 'tá brincando? Você acha que ele dá uma foda pra isso? Ele estava todo feliz de ouvir que você saiu com alguém considerando que você não o faz desde que você namorou-"

"Kiba! Para de falar disso, droga! Eu já superei." Ele rastejou para jonge de Kiba para se sentar no braço do sofá.

"Aparentemente." Kiba sorriu malicioso. "E, então, e aí? Foi algo sério? Você 'tá sendo todo reservado, você realmente deve gostar dela, né?"

"Eu estive fora por uma noite. Não tem nem tempo o bastante pra eu ter algo pra te dizer."

"Por favor, não me diga que você passou a noite inteira abraçadinho ou fazendo esse tipo de merda de viadinho."

"Uuh.." Naruto suspirou e cobriu o rosto. "E não diz 'merda de viadinho'. É rude, seu imbecil!"

"O quê?" Kiba se moveu pelo sofá para sentar na frente dele, o examinando com cuidado. "Você 'tá me assustando, cara. Ela te passou alguma doença? Chatos? Herpes? A camisinha estourou? Vai ter um Narutinho correndo por aí em nove meses? Cara, isso ia ser hilário-"

"Você pode por favor calar a boca!" Naruto gritou, pegando uma das almofadas para jogar em sua cara.

Kiba a segurou e jogou no chão. "Okay, okay! Seja assim. Não conte pro seu melhor amigo o que aconteceu. Tá legal."

"Eu posso te dizer ao menos uma coisa," Naruto disse, olhando para ele. "Seria um milagre se saísse um Narutinho disso."

"Isso é bom, certo? Você é muito novo. E também, o mundo não está pronto pra um mini você. Ugh. Você consegue imaginar isso?"

Naruto balançou a cabeça. "Como é que a gente chegou no assunto de paternidade?"

"Porque, Naruto," Kiba colocou um braço ao redor de seus ombros e o puxou para perto. "Eu conheço essa sua cara. É o motivo de você ser um péssimo jogador de poker. Você não pode blefar pela sua vida. Você não 'tá me contando alguma coisa."

"Bem." Naruto tremeu um pouco. "Eu meio que quero falar com meu pai sobre isso antes."

"Eu não vou dizer pra ele, eu juro. Que foi?"

De maneira ansiosa, Naruto mordeu o lábio. "Heh. Isso é bem mais difícil de dizer do que eu achei que seria."

Kiba o cutucou. "Vai logo. Você pode me contar qualquer coisa. Você conhece todos os esqueletos no meu armário."

"É engraçado quando você fala assim." Ele murmurou.

"Só me conta. Não pode ser pior do que aquela vez nas _férias de primavera*_ quando eu acidentalmente tomei uma garrafa com seu xixi achando que era cerveja."

Naruto riu alto com a memória. "Deus, aquilo foi hilário! A gente nunca imaginou que você fosse idiota o bastante pra não perceber que era cerveja!"

"Cala a boca," Kiba respondeu na defensiva. "Eu estava bêbado e pensei que fosse uma daquelas cervejas nojentas."

"Eu tenho certeza que havia álcool o suficiente no meu xixi pra levar a possibilidade em consideração."

"Viu. Não tem nada que você não pode me contar, Naruto. Nós já somos amigos tem um bom tempo. Então, coloca pra fora."

"Okay." Naruto esfregou a ponta do nariz com o dedão. "Eu tenho um encontro essa sexta-feira."

"E por que foi tão difícil me contar isso? A gente tinha combinado alguma coisa? Por mim 'tá tudo bem, eu 'tô feliz que você tem um encontro, cara."

Naruto se inclinou para apoiar os cotovelos em seus joelhos, queixo apoiado em suas mãos dobradas. "Uh, obrigado. Mas tem mais uma coisa."

"Uh. Okay..."

Naruto respirou fundo. "A pessoa que eu conheci. Eu 'tava só sentado no Starbuck's quando esse cara apareceu e não tinha lugar pra sentar porque tava lotado. Então eu ofereci a cadeira vazia da minha mesa."

Kiba deu um tapinha em sua canela. "Claro que você ofereceu. Você sempre faz coisas assim. E, então, o quê? Ele disse que tinha uma irmã solteira? Ele não era um cafetão, era? Ele ofereceu pra você uma de suas mulheres? Oh, merda. Você transou com uma puta, não foi?"

"Não, porra! Eu não transei noite passada! A gente dormiu na mesma coisa, beijamos uma ou duas vezes e foi isso!" Naruto cobriu sua boca com a mão. "Oh merda."

"Então você 'tá indo devagar. Assim, isso é legal. Eu e a Ino também começamos devagar antes de ficar juntos."

"Isso era porque ela não te aguentava nos primeiros anos que a gente se conheceu. Eu tive que convencer ela de que você não era o completo babaca que você às vezes finge ser."

"Verdade. Justo. Mas por que você 'tá sendo tão..." Ele apertou os olhos para Naruto. "Mais estranho que o normal com isso?"

"Porque, seu cuzão! Eu 'tô tentando te dizer que o cara que eu conheci ontem? Ele é a pessoa com quem eu fiquei, e a gente 'tava bebendo, e então a gente jogou um pouco de Call of Duty, e ele me convidou pra sair."

"Espera, o quê? Isso não tá fazendo sentido. Te convidou pra sair onde? E o que Call of Duty tem a ver com isso? Eu não 'tô acompanhando." Kiba coçou a cabeça, seu rosto torcido em confusão.

"É, isso não soou bem, né?" Ele esfregou a mão no peito. "Uh. Ele era gay, e eu sei lá. A gente meio que combinou, e uma coisa levou à outra..."

Kiba começou a rir e deu um tapa forte nas costas de Naruto. "Haha, você é engraçado pra caralho, babaca. Agora me diz o que realmente aconteceu."

Naruto o encarou, um olho fechado enquanto segurava o queixo com uma mão e acenava com a cabeça.

O queixo de Kiba foi pro chão. "Nãão! Por que você 'tá brincando comigo desse jeito? Não é engraçado, cara. Você é, tipo, tão hétero quanto eu sou. Você sempre namorou garotas bonitas, que porra?"

Naruto deu de ombros. "Eu sei? Mas meio que aconteceu, e para de me olhar desse jeito, eu sei o que você está pensando."

"Eu 'tô pensando que o que quer que seja que ele te deu tinha droga ou ele te hipnotizou, ou eu não tenho ideia, mas alguma coisa não 'tá certa. Talvez a gente devesse ligar para o John Walsh e ver se esse cara é um dos _mais procurados da America*_?"

Naruto suspirou. "Só cala a boca um segundo e me deixa explicar."

Kiba o olhou feio, mas calou a boca.

"Eu realmente gostei dele. Quanto ele sentou, a gente conversou e ele era tão legal. Ele me contou de cara que era gay. Eu convidei ele pra jantar. Só pra passar o tempo. Ele é novo na cidade. E foi tipo, 'cê sabe. Tipo quando a gente sai pra passar o tempo."

"É, mas eu não fico todo excitado querendo comer seu rabo quando a gente liga o xbox."

"Cala a boca. Ninguém me comeu, okay? Eu só 'tô dizendo que se ele fosse uma garota, eu teria pedido mais que o número dele. Eu não consigo explicar."

Kiba puxou um suspiro pesado, soltando de uma vez. "Merda, e você disse que beijou ele? Você é... bi e nunca me falou disso?"

"Não. É só que tem alguma coisa nele que me faz sentir que é certo fazer tudo isso."

"Cara. Seu pai vai pirar. Ino não vai acreditar nisso."

"Ino não precisa saber ainda, Kiba. E, bem, eu vou contar pro meu pai assim que eu o ver. Eu disse que eu iria em um encontro só pra ver se vai funcionar. Tipo, pra ver se-"

"- Cara, como é que você consegue aceitar a ideia do pau dele na sua bunda? Ou, espera, você conseguiria comer outro cara? Meu Deus, Naruto! Eu me sinto como se não conhecesse quem você é nesse momento!"

"Kiba, não seja um imbecil," Naruto disse. "Eu ainda sou eu, mas você sabe como eu sou. Eu não posso mentir e dizer que eu não senti nada lá."

"Okay, certo. E o que esse cara tem que te fez gay? Ele é gostoso?"

"Err..." Naruto não sabia bem como responder aquilo.

"Ele não é gostoso? Ele é rico então?"

"Você pode calar a boca e parar de perguntar coisas idiotas?" Ele acertou Kiba com um tapa na lateral da cabeça. "Ele é só legal. Ele é inteligente e engraçado a viaja bastante. Ele é o tipo de pessoa que eu e você passariamos um tempo com... só que ele é gay e me chamou pra sair e eu me sinto bem confortável perto dele, como se eu tivesse o conhecido a vida toda."

Kiba pendeu a cabeça para o lado e assoviou. "Droga. Eu não sei o que dizer. Tipo, eu vou te amar não importa quem ou o quê você coma. Uh, contanto que não seja eu... Mas, é cara. Tipo. Vai lá? O que eu digo aqui?" Ele deu um soco no ombro de Naruto. "Vai fundo, tigre?"

"Heh, obrigado. Eu acho."

"Sem problemas. Algo mais que você quer me contar?"

"Não. Acho que isso é tudo por hoje."

Ele então abraçou Naruto, dando tapinhas em suas costas de maneira desconfortável. "Eu nunca tive um amigo gay antes."

Naruto rolou os olhos e o empurrou. "Eu não sou gay," ele disse. "Eu só sou... Sasuke-sexual ou algo do tipo."

"Sasuke? Esse é o nome dele?"

Naruto assentiu.

"Hm. E então, ele beija bem?"

Naruto o fuzilou com o olhar.

"O quê?" Kiba deu um sorriso largo. "Deve ter sido bom se você concordou em sair com ele. Você vai desembuchar?"

Naruto passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Kiba e o deu um cascudo. "Cala a boca, idiota."

* * *

Depois de trabalhar por algumas horas, Naruto se arrastou para seu antigo quarto. Ele teve tempo só de ligar o computador quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

"Pode entrar," Ele disse, encarando seu reflexo no monitor.

A cabeça de seu pai apareceu pela porta.

"Ei pai." Ele sorriu para o outro homem. "Sua gravata 'tá torta."

"Sério?" Seu pai perguntou, entrando no quarto. Ele arrumou o nó e passou a alisou o tecido. Enquanto ele andava em direção à Naruto, ele casualmente colocou as mãos nos bolsos. "Kiba me disse que você tem algo pra me dizer. É sobre o seu encontro noite passada?" Minato colocou uma mão na cabeça de Naruto e bagunçou seus cabeços de maneira afetuosa. "Eu estava feliz em saber que você conheceu alguém, mas não foi um pouco cedo demais pra passar a noite?"

Naruto olhou para cima para encarar seu pai. Ele e Minato viviam sozinhos há onze anos, desde que sua mãe falecera por culpa de um câncer de mama.

"Pai." Ele disse e engoliu em seco.

Minato puxou uma outra cadeira para poder se sentar em frente do gilho. "O que foi? Você está deixando seu velho preocupado."

"Heh, bem," ele coçou a nuca.

"Você está fazendo aquela coisinha que você faz quando está nervoso." Minato disse, franzindo o cenho.

Naruto respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Durante a manhã, não parecia tão difícil assim dizer: Ei, pra falar a verdade, eu vou sair com um cara mesmo que nos últimos 23 anos eu tenha sido seu filho heterossexual. Por um momento, ele ponderou se traumatizar seu pai e melhor amigo era um preço justo para caminhar na estrada moral da honestidade. E se depois do primeiro encontro, ficasse claro que só houvesse amizade entre ele e Sasuke?

"Ahhhh!" Ele levou as mãos à cabeça. "Meu cérebro vai explodir!"

Minato pôs a mão no joelho de seu filho, o encarando de maneira preocupada e perplexa. "Naruto," Ele disse calmamente. "Não há nada que você não possa me falar. O que quer que seja, se te incomoda tanto, nós podemos conversar sobre. Nós sempre fizemos assim, eu e você." Ele tocou o rosto de Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto respirou fundo mais uma vez. "Eu só queria te dizer que eu tenho um encontro na sexta."

"Mas isso é maravilhoso!" Minato sorriu para ele.

"Com outro cara."

"... Oh."

Naruto examinou o rosto de seu pai. Ele parecia surpreso, mas não exatamente desapontado. Não que ele esperasse que seu pai fosse ficar bravo ou coisa do tipo. Ele era um cara com a mente bem aberta, e fora dele que Naruto puxou isso.

"Você está falando sério?" Minato perguntou.

"Sim, eu 'tô. Eu sei que é esquisito e do nada, mas você vai ter que confiar em mim. A gente saiu noite passada, e não começou _desse_ jeito, mas o Sasuke perguntou se eu queria sair, e eu disse que sim. Porque..."

"Porque?"

Naruto suspirou e desviou o olhar, um pouco encabulado. "Porque, pra ser honesto, eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém, e talvez se ele não tivesse me contado que ele é gay, eu ia pensar que ele é só esse amigo incrível que eu quero ficar perto o tempo todo? Mas então eu percebi, uh..."

"O que você percebeu?" Seu pai perguntou pacientemente.

"Eu meio que tô atraído por ele."

Minato concordou com a cabeça devagar e cruzou os braços em seu peito. "Okay, bem. Isso foi inesperado, mas eu só quero que você seja feliz, então se é isso que você quer fazer, você tem meu apoio se é isso que você procurava."

Naruto sorriu, sentindo como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. "Você é tão meloso, pai, mas é. Eu sei lá. Eu só queria que você soubesse, porque eu realmente gosto dele e não queria manter isso um segredo até me encontrar com ele. Assim, eu sei que talvez depois desse encontro eu não o enxergue dessa maneira, mas -"

"Eu acho que eu entendo." Minato disse. "Você quis ser justo e dar à ele uma chance, certo? Principalmente porque você gostou tanto dele. Às vezes nós não escolhemos a pessoa por quem nos apaixonamos, e eu te criei para ser tolerante com coisas que talvez não entendessemos logo de cara. Eu sei que nós moramos em um lugar onde algumas pessoas não tem uma boa visão sobre relacionamentos homossexuais. Essa família nunca foi assim, mas eu só..." Ele deu um apertão no joelho de Naruto. "Não quero que você se machuque. Você tem a tendência de se entregar demais em relacionamentos sem pensar muito. Você tem um coração muito mole."

"É, pai." Naruto riu e deu um empurrão no ombro de seu pai. "É sua culpa que eu tenho um coração tão grande. Mas eu não mudaria nada. Parece o certo a se fazer, 'cê sabe. É estranho pra mim, também, mas a gente falou sobre isso – Sasuke e eu – e, 'cê sabe. É difícil pra ele, também. Ele sabe que eu sou hétero. Eu acho que nós dois temos o potencial de nos machucarmos com isso." Ele deu de ombros. "Mas eu não quero ser a pessoa que vai machucar ele."

"Bem. Eu acho que contanto que vocês sejam honestos um com o outro, isso vai dar certo. Mesmo que vocês decidam que seja melhor ser apenas amigos. Mas isso significa que eu não vou conhecer ele?"

"Er, então..." Naruto se mexeu no assento. "Eu não tenho certeza?"

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora." Minato se levantou e colocou a cadeira de volta em seu lugar. "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Obrigado por me contar." Minato o ofereceu um sorriso largo. "Quer pizza pro jantar? Kiba pode ficar se ele quiser."

"Claro! É bacana. Obrigado, pai!"

"Okay, eu te chamo quando a pizza chegar."

"Okay." Naruto virou de volta para seu computador, mas assim que seu pai saiu, Kiba entrou e se jogou na cama.

"Parece que foi tudo bem." Kiba disse, ficando confortável na cama.

"O que? Você 'tava escutando pela porta?"

"Nah, eu só ouvi uma frase ou outra. Foi um momento bem _Hallmark_."

Naruto riu enquanto logava em seu e-mail. "Eu não sei se eles tem cartões para isso ainda. 'Então seu filho hétero vai sair com um cara? Parabéns!' ou talvez fosse melhor um cartão de pena?"

"Para com isso. Minato não é assim. Ele só está preocupado com você, mas ele não vai te enxergar de maneira diferente."

"Eu não vejo porque alguém veria. Nada em mim mudou. Eu ainda sou o mesmo Naruto."

Kiba jogou uma caneta na parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Até que ele te pegue por trás."

"Você pode parar com isso? E quem disse que vou ser eu que vou levar por trás?"

"Sem ofensas, mas ewwwwwwww. Eu não quero imaginar você fodendo um cara, eu acho."

Naruto girou em sua cadeira. "Por que? 'Tá com inveja?"

"Ha! Nos seus sonhos!"

"Uh, huh!" Naruto voou da cadeira e se jogou em cima do amigo, tentando o colocar em uma chave de braço. Eles rolaram lutando por um tempo até que ele se distraiu com seu celular tocando no criado-mudo. Quando ele tentou alcançá-lo, Kiba jogou todo seu peso em cima de si e segurou os braços de Naruto debaixo de seus joelhos. Kiba alcançou o celular. Ele o pegou e balançou em frente ao rosto de Naruto.

"Oooh olha quem é! É seu novo namorado! Será que eu deveria atender?"

"Kiba, seu babaca! Me dá isso! Eu vou chutar sua bunda se você – "

"Celular do Naruto, Kiba falando. É o famoso Sasuke?"

Naruto pode ouvir a voz de Sasuke, mas não entendia o que ele estava falando. O que quer que tenha sido fez Kiba rir alto. Kiba então concordou com o que quer que Sasuke tenha dito enquanto encarava Naruto com um sorriso maldoso. Naruto se remexeu debaixo de Kiba, mas seu amigo segurou seu mamilo pela camiseta e torceu, o fazendo gritar.

"Ah, sim, isso foi ele." Kiba disse no telefone. "Eu só 'tô deixando ele preparado pra você na sexta-feira."

"Jesus, Kiba," Naruto grunhiu. "Você pode por favor me deixar falar com ele?"

Kiba trocou o telefone de lado e começou a tamborilar seu dedo com força no topo da costela de Naruto, o fazendo titubear.

"Puta merda, eu vou matar você assim que eu me levantar."

"Uh hu. Bem, eu estou ofendido que ele não falou de mim quando eu ouvi tanto de você." Ele disse para Sasuke. "Eu fiquei sabendo que você é bom em Call of Duty? Você vai ter que passar aqui qualquer dia, e nós jogaremos uma partida. Naruto é péssimo no jogo."

O que quer que Sasuke tenha dito, de novo, fez Kiba rir.

"Eu gosto desse cara." Kiba disse para Naruto.

Naruto rolou os olhos. "Eu fico tão feliz que você aprova."

"Okay, bem. Acho que eu vou deixar ele falar com você. Foi legal falar com você, Sasuke, e se você ferrar com meu amigo, eu vou te caçar e te castrar."

Com isso, ele jogou o telefone para Naruto e saiu da cama. "Eu vou pentelhar seu pai e deixar os dois namoradinhos em privacidade."

Ele fechou a porta quando saiu, mas não antes de olhar para Naruto com uma expressão ridícula de flerte e piscar os olhos lentamente.

Naruto esfregou seu peito onde doía e colocou o telefone no ouvido. "Eu sinto muito mesmo por isso."

"Tudo bem." Sasuke disse. "Você estava fadado a ter amigos tão idiotas quanto você é."

"Ele é um milhão de vezes pior do que eu."

"Ah, eu não sei."

Naruto colocou a mão no peito, cansado da pequena luta que tiveram. Ele olhou pela janela. Já estava começando a ficar escuro. "Bem. Eu contei pra todo mundo sobre nosso encontro, então se você ligou pra cancelar, eu vou dizer ao Kiba que ele pode te castrar."

"Não." Sasuke deu uma risada baixa, o som ainda mais profundo do que Naruto se lembrava. "Eu não liguei pra cancelar. Eu queria ter certeza que você estava bem."

"Mm, eu 'tô bem. Foi estranho e vergonhoso, mas eles entenderam."

"Espera até eu contar pros meus amigos gays que eu vou sair com um cara hétero." Sasuke disse para o provocar.

"Espera, você tem amigos?" Ele brincou.

"Somente com as horas que a gente passou longe, como eu pude me esquecer do seu brilhante senso de humor?"

Naruto puxou a coberta que estava no pé da cama para cobrir suas pernas. "O que você disse pro Kiba mais cedo que fez ele rir tanto?"

"Eu só disse pra ele o seu _killstreak_ de quando nós jogamos noite passada."

"Ha!" Naruto riu. "Okay, claro."

"Então...?"

"Hm?"

"Kiba é o seu melhor amigo?"

"Aham. Ele é meu melhor amigo desde o ensino médio."

"Entendo."

As sobrancelhas de Naruto se ergueram quando ele sorriu. "Você está incomodado com o fato de que eu estava rolando na cama com alguém que não é você?"

"Sim, eu não quero os restos sujos daquele cara."

"Não se preocupe. Ele não tocou nada da cintura pra baixo."

"Hm."

Naruto tamborilou os dedos em seu estômago. "Você _'tá_ com ciúme, não é? Sasuke, você é hilário. É o Kiba, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Bem, eu não conheço o Kiba." Sasuke disse, soando desconfortável. "E não foi você que ficou com ciúme depois de ouvir da minha primeira vez com um cara? Que foi bem antes da gente se conhecer."

"Então." O nariz de Naruto coçou, e ele fulminou o teto com o olhar. "Você deveria ter adivinhdo que isso ia acontecer. Tipo uma visão profetizada de que algum dia eu e você iríamos nos conhecer, e eu iria esperar que você fosse uma noiva pura e virgem."

Sasuke deu uma risada leve. "Você parece convencido disso."

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu. "Você já comprou mantimentos?"

"Mm, não." Sasuke bocejou. "Eu esqueci."

"Você 'tá cansado? Eu fiz você ficar acordado até muito tarde? Talvez a gente devesse esquecer a sexta para que você possa descansar."

"Cala a boca, Naruto. Você fala demais."

Naruto brincou com a barra de sua camiseta. "Talvez você devesse pensar num jeito melhor de manter minha boca ocupada então, não é?"

"Você está flertando comigo pelo telefone?" Sasuke perguntou. "E só pra constar, eu já passei boa parte da minha tarde imaginando maneiras de manter sua boca ocupada."

Naruto deu uma risadinha. "Eu sei que você deve estar falando sério, mas ainda é engraçado."

"É engraçado agora, mas quando acontecer, você vai estar fazendo outros sons mais interessantes."

"Oh? Tipo o quê? Eu sei imitar um velociraptor muito bem. É desse tipo de som que você 'tá falando?"

Sasuke suspirou. "Você é um idiota. Me fala por que mesmo eu estou interessado em você?"

"Hm, boa pergunta. Porque eu estou solteiro?"

"Ah, isso mesmo. Provavelmente isso. Então, sobre sexta?"

"Mm? O que você escolheu?" Naruto se mexeu na cama para pegar o livre que ele havia pego de Sasuke, os olhos passando pela capa. Ele tracejou o óculos que a figura humana na capa usava.

"Eu estava pensando em sair da cidade pelas 4h30. Eu demoro uma hora pra chegar em casa. Então a gente pode se encontrar, ou eu posso te pegar às sete."

"O que for mais fácil pra você. Se você passar aqui, você vai ter que conversar com meu pai. Eu não sei. Você 'tá pronto pra isso? Ele pode tentar nos dar conselhos sobre sexo seguro."

"Vocês já não tiveram essa conversa?" Sasuke provavelmente estava sorrindo de lado. Naruto podia facilmente imaginar seu rosto nesse momento.

"Bem, se não tivesse, agora seria um pouco tarde."

"Provavelmente."

"Eu posso te encontrar no seu apartamento." Naruto sugeriu. "Assim você não precisa se apressar pra se arrumar. Eu posso ficar lá sentado com o Ollie. Ou, melhor, você não vai usar nada chique, né?" Ele puxou o próprio cabelo. "Essa coisa de sair com outro cara é muito confusa."

"Não se preocupe. Você não precisa usar um terno. Só vista o que você normalmente vestiria. Ou melhor, sinta-se livre para não vestir nada se quiser."

"Eu seria preso por atentado ao pudor."

"Nesse caso, talvez nós devessemos ficar no meu apartamento para você poder andar pelado. Eu não quero ser o culpado por sujar sua ficha criminal."

Naruto mexeu um pé e levou uma mão debaixo de sua camiseta para coçar o estômago. "Isso é por que você me viu só de toalha noite passada, não é?"

"Talvez. Aquilo com certeza não me ajudou."

"Não?"

"Hn, eu vou ter que testar a imagem mais tarde. Eu te mando uma mensagem quando sair do trabalho. A gente pode se encontrar no meu apartamento lá pelas 6?"

"Tudo bem por mim."

"Quer comer em algum lugar especial ou um McLanche Feliz vai ser o suficiente? Eu tenho certeza que um daqueles brinquedos iria te manter entretido por um tempo."

Naruto soltou uma risada. "Contanto que tenha nuggets. Eu amo aquele negócio."

"Por que eu não estou surpreso?"

"Eu sou um homem simples, Sasuke. Com desejos simples."

"E um cérebro bem simples."

"O que aconteceu com a versão charmosa de você com a qual eu me acostumei? Você não é o Sasuke de verdade!"

"Sinto em dizer que eu sou."

Naruto ouviu seu pai o chamar da cozinha dizendo que a pizza havia chegado. "Ei, a gente pediu algumas pizzas, então eu tenho que desligar, mas... Talvez eu te ligue amanhã de noite pra te incomodar?"

"Claro. Eu trabalho até tarde amanhã."

"Oh." Ele não quis soar tão desapontado.

"Você pode me ligar enquanto eu estou no trabalho. Vai ser uma distração agradável."

"Okay. Mas eu acho que não vou te ver antes de sexta?"

"Nunca ouviu falar que a falta faz o coração querer mais?"

"Sim, eu acho que li isso em um dos _Cliffs Notes*_."

Sasuke soltou um riso baixo. "Certo. Aproveite sua pizza, e eu falo com você logo."

"Coce a orelha de Ollie por mim."

"Eu vou. Eu acho que ele sente sua falta já que normalmente eu não o dou atenção."

"Tão cruel! Eu espero que você esteja o chamando por seu nome agora. Pobre cara."

"Ele está bem. Não há necessidade de o mimar, ou ele vai acabar ficando como você."

"Babaca." Naruto sorriu no telefone. "Até mais, então."

"Tchau, Naruto."

Eles desligaram ao mesmo tempo. Naruto rolou e colocou o telefone e o livro de volta no criado-mudo. Ele rolou de volta para a posição anterior e enterrou o rosto em seu travesseiro, pensando em como era possível aquilo tudo ser tão malditamente natural. Assim que ele ouviu a voz de Sasuke, ele se sentiu calmo sobre tudo. Ele nunca esteve na presença de alguém assim, que o fazia se sentir bem sendo ele mesmo. Nada parecia forçado com Sasuke, e tudo que ele dizia para o outro homem, parecia que Sasuke entendia sem nenhuma explicação ou julgamento.

Por que Sasuke tinha que ser um cara? Agora ele tinha ainda mais certeza de que se Sasuke tivesse peitos e, bem, outras partes maravilhosas que pertenciam somente à mulheres, Naruto estaria pensando seriamente se essa pessoa não era _A PESSOA_.

Ele supirou e saiu da cama quando ouviu Kiba gritando para que ele movesse a bunda antes que ele comesse toda a pizza sozinho. Sem pensar mais naquilo, Naruto desceu as escadas, escorregando pelo chão em suas meias e colidindo com as costas de Kiba.

"Você parece feliz," Kiba disse de maneira suspeita enquanto seu pai pegou alguns pratos dos armários para colocar no balcão. "A conversa com seu namorado foi legal?"

"Kiba. Cuide de sua própria vida." Minato disse, dando um tapa na nuca de Kiba. "Não é justo o provocar dessa maneira."

"Ah cara, Minato. Você não é divertido. Não é todo dia que seu melhor amigo vira gay do nada."

Naruto jogou um pedaço de cogumelo na cara do amigo. "Eu não sou gay, caralho!"

"Claro. De qualquer maneira, ele parece ser legal, então você tem minha permissão."

"Ah, eu fico feliz." Minato o entregou um prato. "Obrigado, pai." Naruto estava prestes a dar o primeiro pedaço quando Minato o chamou atenção, as bochechas levemente coradas.

"Você sabe." Ele disse, coçando a bochecha. "Se você precisar que eu compre algumas camisinhas pra você, é só me falar."

"Ew, oh Deus. Eu 'tava tentando comer aqui!" Kiba disse e cuspiu um pedaço de salsicha. "Blergh."

Naruto bateu com a testa na mesa.

"O quê? Eu só quero que você esteja seguro." Minato disse.

"Heh, Naruto já tem uma caixa de _Jontex_ na gaveta de cima."

"Ei, como você sabe disso?" Naruto virou para o encarar.

Kiba deu de ombros. "Eu roubo algumas de lá de tempos em tempos."

Naruto fez uma careta. "Imaginar você e a Ino não é nada melhor do que imaginar eu e o Sasuke."

"Falando nisso, será que a gente deveria mudar seu status no Facebook de interessado em mulheres para interessado em homens _e_ mulheres?"

Naruto pegou seu pedaço de pizza e jogou na cara de Kiba. "Me chupa, Kiba."

Kiba riu enquanto a pizza escorregava para seu prato. "Nah. Acho que eu vou deixar isso pro Sasuke."

* * *

 **Notas da tradução:**

 _Soccer x Football*_ \- Ambos podem ser traduzidos para futebol, mas como Sasuke havia citado ter morado na Inglaterra, Naruto fez essa 'piada'. Em inglês americano, _soccer_ é o futebol comum e _Football_ é o futebol americano. No inglês britânico, _Football_ é o futebol comum, por isso a confusão.

 _Grande sala_ * - _Great Room_ é um ambiente comum em casas grandes que mistura vários tipos de ambiente. É mais um conceito do que um ambiente específico, podendo ser algo que mistura sala de estudos com sala de TV ou até mesmo (mais comum) sala de jantar / sala de estar.

 _Férias de primavera*_ \- Spring Break. Uma semana de férias no começo da primavera que eles tem por lá.

 _Mais procurados da America*_ \- _America's Most Wanted_ é (era?) um sitcom onde se falava dos criminosos mais procurados da américa.

 _Cliffs Notes*_ \- É um tipo de compilado de estudos em panfletos, comum nos EUA.


End file.
